An Alternative Spin
by ViperQuinn
Summary: Mal's plan to steel the magic wand succeeds and now everyone else must pay the price of her actions, can anyone stand up to Maleficent and her legion of villains or is Auradon lost forever to the darkness? Descendants AU ending.
1. Chapter 1

Mal's hand trembled as she held Fairy Godmothers wand, Mal breathed in deeply, steadying herself, Mal quickly cast a spell to change Mal and her friends back into their isle clothes. Just then Maleficent arrived in a puff of green smoke. "I'M BAAACK!" Maleficent exclaimed, darkness covered the entire area. "Oh, it's so nice being back here. Mal, wand me." Maleficent ordered her daughter, Mal moved to give her the wand but was unexpectantly tackled to the ground by Lonnie.

Lonnie grabbed the wand but Mal held on tight, Lonnie and Mal wrestled for a few seconds before Mal grabbed a dagger that was hidden in her boot. Maleficent was laughing while watching the two teens wrestle for the wand. "Come on Mal, finish this now!" Maleficent ordered once she stopped laughing, "Mal come on, I thought you were our friend!" Lonnie cried. "Well you thought wrong!" Mal yelled as she swiped at Lonnie with her dagger, but because Lonnie has been trained from a young age in multiple forms of combat, Lonnie was able to stop Mal from cutting her and grabbed the dagger from Mal's grip, accidently cutting Mal's right eye with the dagger as she did.

Mal screamed in pain and threw Lonnie off her with a burst of pain filled adrenalin. Mal somehow managed to not cry as crimson blood trickled down her face, she clutched the wand as it was a lifeline, and it was in a way. The people couldn't see her injured eye because her hair covered it, but it was obvious she would be extremely lucky to be able to see in her right eye again, if she ever sees in that eye again. "Here." Mal said as she handed Maleficent the wand. Maleficent cackled in Malicious joy as the power of the wand flowed through her. "You see why revenge is in order right Mal?" Maleficent asked her still injured daughter "Yes." Mal replied, her voice was as cold as ice as she glared with one eye at Lonnie who was still stunned at what she has done.

"Mal, I'm sorry, please!" Lonnie said as she saw the blood falling down Mal's face. Mal said nothing to her and stood by her mother "I think I'll make this interesting, you all have exactly one week to escape before being arrested! And your time starts… NOW!" Maleficent told the people. All the people in the building ran as fast as they could. Except Beast and his family and FG. "We are not letting you get away with this Maleficent!" Adam yelled as he came at her with his sword drawn "They all say that." Maleficent said before using her magic to magically bound him with a magic rope, then she did the same to his family and FG.

She sent them to the dungeons without a word. Then she destroyed the barrier and summoned her allies. Mal's friends walked with hidden sadness to their parents. Maleficent turned to Mal "You've done well Mal." Maleficent praised before using the power of her sceptre to heal Mal's eye. All that was left was a slight scar over her right eye and her right eye had a slightly different shade of green iris, the blood also disappeared. Mal looked around, "It's still hard to see, everything looks grey in my right eye." Mal said with a slight trace of panic in her voice "Close your eyes and breath in." Maleficent told her.

Mal did so and she could practically see when her eyes where closed, she could see everything in an almost different colour, everything that wasn't coloured like her friends, their parents and Maleficent was a dark shade of blue "What!?" Mal asked when she opened her eyes "I may have improved your sense of smell to make up for your lack of seeing." Maleficent explained, "Thank you mother." Mal thanked Maleficent with respect clear in her voice. Evie, Jay and Carlos exchanged a worried look as they stood behind their parents.

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

It has been two weeks since the villains (Well Maleficent's allies at least) By now everyone was captured and placed in cells that had the same spell that was placed around the isle placed on the bars and around the cells, Maleficent wanted them to suffer the same torture she had with the barrier.

Evie, Jay and Carlos have basically gone back to how they were back on the isle, only they weren't as friendly with Mal, multiple time they have had fights with Mal. Mal has become even more loyal to Maleficent. Mal is usually in her dragon form now, standing by her mother's side as Maleficent ruled over what remained of Auradon with an iron fist.

Evie and the boys were sick of being under their parents rule and they were determined to bring down Maleficent and her allies and free Auradon from her rule.

Evie and the boys met up in the dungeons "Do you have the keys Jay?" Evie asked him" Only this one, the other one was being held by Mal and we all know no one can steel from her, well, unless you want to get barbequed." Jay said as he held up a small key, "Good enough for now." Carlos said as he grabbed the key.

"Now Jay you need to spray this everywhere you went to cover up your scent or else little miss backstabber will sniff you out." Evie said, she referred to Mal with a bitter tone, she handed jay a perfume. "Be careful." Carlos told him "I'll be fine, you should be the ones worried." Jay pointed out "We'll be OK, because we're rotten…" Evie started "To the core." They all finished.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it**

 **Feel free to request anything you would like to happen in this story :)**

 **Bye :D**


	2. The Villainous kids

**A/N I would like to quickly thank, MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery for letting me use your OC Malice :D**

* * *

Mal was laying on her bed in her room listening to some music. Her room was mostly purple and black with a bit of green here and there, her room was a mess, there were posters of Lonnie and her family on her walls, the posters said 'Auradon, where goodness doesn't get any better.' Mulan and Li Shang's faces were crossed out, making Lonnie's picture stand out more. Then her mother Maleficent walked in "Mal, turn off your music." Maleficent requested, Mal reluctantly did so, Mal sat up and looked at her mother questionably with annoyance "What?" Mal asked rudely, "Your instructors informed me that you skipped your classes, care to tell me why?" Maleficent asked emotionlessly "Because I wasn't in the mood, I mean, I've been going to those lessons for years now and we already took over Auradon so what's the point, you may expect more from Malice and I, but I couldn't care less!" Mal exclaimed rudely.

Maleficent narrowed her eyes at Mal "Don't use that tone with me or else I'll take away your phone!" Maleficent threatened, Mal, not wanting to lose the one thing that helps her block out her mother's rants, muttered an apology for both backtalking and skipping class, "Now, do you want me to come and get some breakfast with me? We haven't done that in a while." Maleficent offered, "No, but if I turn eleven again you've got it." Mal replied rudely. Maleficent rolled her eyes at Mal before heading towards the door.

Just before Maleficent Left Mal asked "Hey, mum. Are you a good guy?" "Where'd that come from? Of-course I am, villain is only a term those so-called royals call us because we're different from them." Maleficent told Mal, "Your off to a strategy meeting, right? About how you're going to take over more of Auradon's states? But up until recently everyone thought Auradon were the good guys. So, are you sure that you're not a bad guy?" Mal asked her mother. Instead of responding, Maleficent walked out of the room, locking the door behind her as she did. She signalled for her guards to close the large steel door over the wooden door.

* * *

After her meeting with the other villains, Maleficent walking into her son's room, "Malice." Maleficent greeted, "Mother." Malice replied without even looking up from his phone, Maleficent groaned in annoyance "Teenagers and their phones." Maleficent muttered before asking "Why did you and your sister skip class?" "I didn't want to go." Malice replied, finally looking at his mother, "You can't just decide when to go and when not to! This is important stuff you need to know!" Maleficent told Malice "Sure." Malice exclaimed sarcastically, "Do I have to take away your phone?" Maleficent asked, Malice muttered an apology. Maleficent just walked out, locking the door behind her. As she walked away, one of Maleficent's knuckle head guards closed a large metal door over the wooden door like they did with Mal's door.

* * *

 _An Hour Later_

Maleficent was overwatching her kingdom when Hades appeared, "Hades, what a pleasant surprise." Maleficent greeted the god of the underworld, "Hello Maleficent, I like what you've done with the place." Hades replied while over looking the kingdom, "So what brings you here?" Maleficent asked, "Can't an evil god come and see his best pupil's progress?" Hades asked, Maleficent just gave him a 'Get to it' look "Fine, I came to see how the experiments are going." Hades confessed, Maleficent groaned in frustration "Their teenagers, what do you expect? That and the youngest one ran off!" Maleficent asked him, Hades nodded once he understood, "Give them time Maleficent, soon they will be the perfect rulers as well as the perfect soldiers. And for the other one, I would consider checking places like the isle and the forest." Hades told her. Maleficent nodded.

Jafar rushed in, "Maleficent, some prisoners have escaped, and Evil queen and Cruella's spawns are gone!" Maleficent had a murderous expression "Bring Mal and Malice to me, they are about to receive their next stage of training." Maleficent ordered Jafar, Hades watched from the background, pleased at how evil Maleficent is.

* * *

 _Later_

"What mother?" Mal and Malice asked at the same time, "I have an assignment for you two and some other teens." Maleficent told them from her throne, Mal and Malice exchanged a look before Malice exclaimed "We're listening."

 _Earlier That Day_

Evie and Carlos crept down to the dungeons, they had just left Jay and now were preparing to release the AKs. The heroes and AKs all looked at them with confused expressions, "C, pass me the key." Evie told Carlos, Carlos gave her the key and she immediately started to open the AKs cells. "We only have the one key, so we can't get your parents out." Carlos told the freaked-out princes and princesses. "Well come back for them… right?" Ben asked, the two VKs stayed silent. "Follow me." Evie told them, they followed her through the dark dungeon, Carlos followed from the back of the group.

* * *

 _Later That Day_

A group of people in black suits and mask walked into the dungeon. The group consisted of Anthony, Mad Maddy, Zevon, Ginny, the Gaston twins, Malice and Mal. The group was starting to fight amongst themselves, the only one who wasn't fighting was the person in the front of the group, Mal. Mal took a deep breath and tracked down the escaped prisoners and traitors. "Viola." She said. Once they stopped fighting they turned to her and said in sync "Long live evil." Then she said, "Viva le mal." She turned to Mulan before following where the traitors and prisoners went.

* * *

 **Translation: Viva le mal – Long live evil**


	3. Trouble Strikes

**A/N: Sorry about this but I read over the previous chapters and I wasn't really happy about how I wrote it, so I went over the last chapter and it is very different now, I was inspired to write this in a slightly different way, but it will have the same overall plot.**

* * *

After what felt like half an hour they arrived at a stone wall, Evie began feeling around the wall "Um, Evie what are you doing?" Bree asked, confused about what the other girl was doing.

Instead of answering her, Evie pressed down on a loose brick in the wall, the wall opened, revealing another dark tunnel, one that smelled almost like a sewer. Evie lead them in, Carlos made sure no one got lost but traveling at the back. After a few more minutes they had started to hear running water, they noticed the sudden increase of the terrible smell and the increasingly filthy area. "Um, where are we?" Jane asked timidly. "In the sewers." Carlos told them. There was a series of 'Ews!' from the group "It's either this or risk getting easily tracked down by Maleficent's lackies." Evie told them, the Aks quieted up at this.

The silence was short lived for after a few minutes Ben decided to ask the question that was on all the Aks minds "Why are you helping us? Wouldn't it be safer for you to just look out for yourselves?" Ben asked. They didn't stop, instead Evie sighed sadly "E, we better tell them now, it's better to get it over and done with now." Carlos told her. Evie slowly nodded. "We tried to go back to how we were before we came to Auradon, we tried to be cold, ruthless, rotten to the core, but… We just couldn't forget the kindness of Auradon, how everything was bright and beautiful, where kindness was almost everywhere." Evie said, she gave Audrey and Chad a side look as she said almost.

"How good it felt to be good." Carlos added from the back of the group. "We just couldn't go back to being evil." Evie told them "Not to mention Mal and Malice have gone haywire." Carlos added, most of the group asked who malice is, Ben asked what was wrong with Mal. Carlos sighed sadly, a few stray tears silently fell down Evie's face. "She's… Changed." Evie said, "And it's not just about being blind in her right eye." Carlos added. Everyone stayed quiet after that since it was clear they didn't want to talk about it, they were nearly out of the sewers when…

"Finally!" Mad Maddy yelled, the VKs knew who it was because of her voice. "Maddy!" Ginny hissed before slapping Maddy on the back of the head. The six-people formed into two lines of three, then a seventh person walked up. They turned to the seventh person, the person scanned the group. "Attack." They were about to attack with their swords when suddenly their swords were magically thrown into the sewage water. "Well it seems someone was keeping secrets." The person who was on the front right side commented. "Like I would tell you I had powers!" Evie spat while making a magic fire ball.

Pretty soon they were in an all-out brawl, the Aks were fighting poorly in hand to hand combat but managed to hold their own due to the fact they out numbered them, Evie and Maddy were having a magic fight, Carlos and Zevon were having a science vs potion fight. The only one who wasn't fighting was the seventh person who was carefully watching from the shadows.

* * *

 **A/N: Things may get a bit dark during this small part, you can skip this part if you like**

The seventh person crept around the fight, then the seventh person noticed Malice was about to lose his fight with Evie, the person grabbed one of their ring blades and aimed, the person threw it with impressive speed "EVIE!" Doug yelled as he pushed Evie out of the way.

Doug screamed in agony as the ring blade cut both his hands off from the elbow down before going back to its owner, crimson blood flowed out of the injuries. The person caught the ring without injuring their self and attached the ring to their back while watching with no remorse before walking back into the shadows. "Doug!" Evie cried out in shock, Carlos quickly ran and covered the still flowing with blood injuries with an old blanket he had brought in case some needed the extra warmth.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, not so dark from here**

"Run!" Evie yelled as she helped Doug, meanwhile Carlos grabbed a smokebomb and threw it, the smoke giving them a chance to get away. Once the smoke cleared the Aks and reformed VKs were gone. "I'm back, what did I miss?" Zevon asked as he pulled himself out of the sewage water that he fell into during the fight, seven walked over to him and pushed him back into the water with her foot.

* * *

 **What did you think? Please tell me in the reviews :D**

 **I've decided to portray Mal and her team in a bit more of an assassin way… Well Mal and Malice at least.**

 **Bye**


	4. To The Isle

**I'd like to thank Pinksakura271, Bal-Breelice09121994 and** **MaliceMalAmyMalev for letting me use your OCs :)**

 **And thank you MaliceMalAmyMalev, Guest and Pinksakura271 for reviewing :D**

* * *

Evie, Carlos and the AKs managed to get away from the seven, Doug was obviously in a lot of pain. They managed to get to the end of the sewers where they could see it was starting to get late. Carlos checked Doug's injuries once they stopped "How bad is it?" Ben asked, instead of answering, Carlos grabbed a needle and some thread, "Sorry Doug but this is going to hurt a lot, you guys may not want to look." Carlos told the AKs, he started to sew up Doug's injuries.

Doug thankfully passed out quickly due to the pain. After he finished sewing up his friend's injuries Carlos wiped off some of blood. "We'll have to rest here for a while." Evie told them. A series of complaints came from the group (Mainly from Audrey and Chad) "We know that it is risky cause of those people attacking us before but if we continue moving the chances are Doug's stiches will come undone." Evie told them. After a couple more, complaints they all settled down for a little while.

"Who were they? You seemed to know at least some of them." Jane asked timidly. "Traitors." Carlos said grimly, "What?" Lonnie asked, confused about what they were talking about "Maleficent's lap dogs now get some rest." Evie told them while sitting next to Doug who was still unconscious.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

The seven decided to head back to Maleficent and report what happened. Malice and the rest of them decided to go to their rooms and wait for the seventh person, not wanting to be there while Maleficent realised they came back empty handed.

Seven knew where Maleficent would be so the assassin went straight to Mal's room. "Your late." Maleficent stated as the assassin walked in, the assassin removed her mask and hood to reveal… Mal.

"What happened out there?" Maleficent asked Mal as Mal began placing her mask and charams away for the moment "I forced their hand." Maleficent groaned in frustration before asking "Is this all just a joke to you? Some game?" Maleficent angrily asked "They will need to stop and get medical attention soon and then maybe they'll be right where we want them." Mal reasoned "We had them right where we wanted them!" Maleficent insisted "Lonnie wasn't within our reach, you promised me Li Lonnie." Mal exclaimed "She was probably in the back of the group, she would have come up eventually." Mal chuckled darkly before saying "Well, I think if I keep cutting her friend's arms off, she will."

Maleficent paused for a moment before saying "Your work is sloppy and incomplete, and you've been trained to do better, which is why you don't skip class." Maleficent stated. "Does it matter? We've got the wand." Mal pointed out "The wand is a backup, a prop. You're my daughter, and a disappointment." Mal's expression was emotionless as Maleficent said this, making it clear she doesn't care. Maleficent walked out and suggested for the knuckle head guards to lock Mal in the room.

Maleficent walked to her son's room "I spoke with your sister." Maleficent stated, Malice's expression stayed blank. "I expected better from you, both of you." She said before locking his door just as she did to Mal.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

While Mal and the others were gone Jay had stolen the second key, meaning Mal was going to be in a royal mess once Maleficent finds out the key she entrusted with Mal was stolen. Jay quietly made his way to the window, there he met up with a black raven, Mal and Malice's step-sister, Malia. "Here, deliver this to you know who." Jay told her, the bird nodded before flying off with the key. A nasty thought passed through his head… he had forgotten to cover his scent.

Malia flew over to the isle of the lost where the barrier was gone, but the isle was in ruins from Maleficent and her children's outburst, where they killed all the parents, accidently forgetting about the VKs in the process. She flew to her old house where a bunch of VKs were gathered. A certain VK with pink hair walked up to the bird, soon followed by another teen who had dark brown hair with a dark purple highlight. "Thanks Lia." The girl with the pink hair thanked her step-sister. The bird nodded. Amy quickly scribbled something down a scrap piece of paper before rolling the paper up and handed it to Malia "Make sure Evie and Carlos get this." Amy told her "They will most likely be near the sewer exit by now." The younger yet taller teen, Josie, told Malia. Malia nodded once more before flying off.

* * *

 _Later_

After awhile Doug woke up, he was in pain, but it wasn't agonizing as it was before, A storm was beginning to brew outside. While Evie was helping Doug up a familiar raven flew in before transforming into a pale young girl with blond with purple tipped hair, not to mention the vibrant green eyes that look almost identical to Maleficent, Malice and Mal's eyes.

The AKs were freaked out but calmed down when Carlos walked up to her, she handed him the note "Thanks Lia." Carlos asked before quickly reading the letter. "Wait, who is she?" Chad asked. "I'm Mal and her siblings step-sister." Malia introduced, she mentioned Mal's name coldly. "Wait, step-sister?" Willow, daughter of Snow white and Florian, asked. "My mother is Maleficent, and my father is Diablo." The Aks nodded at her explanation "Without her help we never would have gotten this far." Carlos told them before quickly writing something down "Be careful out there, it's getting bad outside." Carlos told her as he saw the condition outside "Relax, I'll be fine, you on the offer hand better be careful or else you might get blown into the water." Malia half joked, half warned before taking Carlos's note and flying back to the isle.

Carlos turned to the others "This is going to be hard but you're all going to have to follow us." Carlos told them, the AKs turned to Ben and Bree who both nodded and began following Carlos, Evie helped Doug follow. The weather had turned cruel and unforgiving as they walked to where the limo had drove over the magic bridge through the harsh cold wind and freezing rain. "Where are you leading us!?" Aziz asked through the storm "Here! The storm is generated from Maleficent's power, so the protective magic of the bridge should protect us from the storm, or at lest some of it!Make sure to stay together, if we stay in a large group the magic will think we're a vehicle and allow us to cross!" Carlos explained over the howling wind of Maleficent's storm.

"Why did we have to do this now!? It would have been safer to stay there!" Ruby pointed out, "They wanted us to stay there so they could track us down easily, we need to keep moving!" Evie explained. Carlos pressed the same button the limo driver used when they first arrived at Auradon a few weeks ago. The large, golden magic bridge built it self almost immediately after Carlos pressed the button. "Come on!" Carlos yelled. They all ran across the magic bridge in one large group, the magic protected them from the worst of the storm.

Once they made it to the isle they made their way as fast as they could to shelter, Carlos lead them to a dark castle. Once they all were in, Carlos and Evie closed the door, Doug leaned on Lonnie while the two reformed VKs closed the door. "Where are we?" Jane asked "Maleficent's home." A voice behind them answered.

* * *

 **Who do you think that was?**

 **What do you think is going to happen to Doug?**

 **How do you think Maleficent's going to react to Mal and Malice losing the second key?**

 **Don't worry, these questions and more will be revealed later in the story ;)**

 **Please tell me what you thought :)**

 **Bye :D**


	5. On The Isle

**A/N: I'd like to thank Pinksakura271 and MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery for reviewing :)**

* * *

The Aks and reformed VKs turned around to see a look alike of Mal but with pink hair and she was a little bit shorter, Audrey and Chad screamed, thinking it was Mal. "SHUT UP!" Another girl yelled, "Oh, um. I mean can you please quiet down." Josie asked politely, she just hated hearing the two screaming, "Relax Delcatty." Amy reassured Josie, Josie nodded. "Amy, are you and the others OK?" Evie asked, Amy nodded, "Yes everyone is OK, well except from the other parents who you know…" Amy trailed off "Um, no we don't know! Tell us!" Audrey yelled "SHUT UP PRISSY!" Both Amy and Josie hissed, Audrey stepped back a bit and stood behind Chad when Josie hissed, showing off her fangs and claws.

"Um, never mind." Audrey squeaked, "Mal?" Lonnie asked, "The girl with the pink hair is Amy, Mal's nice twin sister and the girl with the dark brown hair with purple highlights is Mal's cousin, Josie." Carlos explained to them "Amy, Josie, can one of you go get the rest of the VKs? Doug needs medical attention, we've only got some makeshift stiches in right now." Carlos told them, "I know exactly who can help." Josie said before shifting into a raven, she flew off to find someone. Amy sighed "And she's gone, make yourselves at home, prissy and weird boy she's hiding behind get lost, I'm going to go let everyone know you're back." Amy said before walking off "She was so rude." Chad grumbled, "You two deserved it." Aria pointed out, Chad and Audrey started grumbling.

"Ok, basically stay on this floor, don't go upstairs and be careful since there could be others in here." Evie told them "Um Evie why were most of the buildings nearby destroyed and why are we staying here?" Jane asked. Evie sighed "Maleficent and her lapdogs, Mal and Malice, came here last week and killed every villain who didn't follow Maleficent, although it seems they either underestimated the VKs or just plain out forgot them since it was only the villains they killed." Evie explained.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Mal was sitting on her bed listening to music, she was wearing dark grey pants and a dark purple tee shirt. Then Maleficent came in. "Why knock when you can walk straight in." Mal commented, "Why put you're phone down when you can a brainless, drooling moron." Maleficent retorted, "I always look forward to our chats." Mal said sarcastically, Maleficent wrinkled her nose at the clothes just dumped in a pile but didn't mention it "Ears." Maleficent said as she grabbed one of Mal's ear buds out of Mal's ear. Mal groaned as she sat up. "What?" Mal asked as she removed the second ear bud from her ear. "I need the key that I gave you the other week." Maleficent ordered emotionlessly.

Mal got off her bed and went to where she stored her assassin stuff, she opened the container and searched through, _'Weird I swore I had put it right here?'_ Mal thought, "What's taking so long Mal?" Maleficent asked, starting to lose her patience's, "I don't know, someone must have taken it!" Mal yelled back "What!? You lost the key that could let the people who imprisoned us out! How could you be that stupid!?" Maleficent yelled at her daughter, "Hey you're not blaming this on me! I was out tracking down those traitors!" Mal roared back "And look how well that turned out!" Maleficent snapped back, she stormed towards the door, "You're going to stay here until further notice!" Maleficent snarled before slamming the wooden door, then suggesting for her knuckle heads to close the metal door over the wooden one, locking Mal inside again.

Mal was so angry she kicked the wall, not hard enough to break but hard enough to make a loud bang. She ran her fingers angrily through her hair _'You Ok Mal?"_ Malice asked, _'I can't wait for the next phase of the plan!'_ Mal telepathically snarled before sitting back down on her bed and blasting the music. When Mal calmed down enough to think straight she stopped playing her music and took some deep calming breaths, suddenly she smelt something off with her enhanced sense of smell.

She closed her eyes, the room was dark blue, her mother's scent appeared as a black aura figure, Mal's own was a dark purple colour but there was a bright orange aura. Mal opened her eyes angrily. "Jay!" Mal quietly hissed, knowing he took the key.

* * *

Malice could feel Mal's anger all the way from his room _'I'm glad I'm not in there, something tells me Mal's going to speed up the plan.'_ Malice thought, a little fearful about what's going through his sister's mind.

* * *

 _On the Isle_

Josie and Amy finally came back, Josie was still a raven on a girl named Yzla. Josie transformed back to her previous form "Hey, I'm Yzla, daughter of Yzma. Josie already told me what happened, would you mind if I check the injuries?" Yzla asked Doug, Doug nodded, Yzla came over and checked both the arm stumps, she stopped an examined his right arm stump "Hmm, this one has slight infection, but I should have something to help with that." Yzma said. "How do you know this?" Lonnie asked, "I would sneak into the library and steel some medical book, some chemistry books and Yen Sid did teach us some medical basics." Yzla explained.

She grabbed a small vial and tipped it into a sort of clean rag "This might hurt a little." Yzla told Doug before she gently started washed Doug's infected arm stump, Doug hissed in pain but apart from that stayed quiet. "There, now I think the best thing to do now is rest, Evie can you help me?" Yzla asked Evie, Evie nodded and helped Yzla get Doug to the old couch.

Evie sat on a chair next to Doug as e slept. Carlos was making sure everyone was OK, then he noticed Lonnie looking worried "You OK Lonnie?" Carlos asked her, Lonnie shook her head, worry was clear in her eyes "I'm worried about Jay, I don't know what he has been doing, where he is or if he is still alive even." Carlos put an arm around her "I know, I'm worried about him too, he's like my older brother. I know he will be OK, but I still feel worried about him." Carlos confessed. Lonnie smiled at Carlos, it confused her how such a sweet caring boy could be related to a horribly psychotic madwoman.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Please review, fav and or follow this story :)**

 **If you like cats, read on, if you don't like puke, maybe think about reading on, none of this is detailed:**

 **And now I'm going to randomly tell you what my helpful cat did tonight: I was trying to eat some food but my mum made pork, she said I needed it cause I've got a virus but she doesn't understand I'm one up from becoming a vegetarian, so I ate a few pieces and nearly threw up, my cat came and gave me a look that basically said, 'you eat the veggies and I'll eat the meat' I ate a few pieces of meat but mostly gave the meat to the cat, I swear if my little kitten didn't come and help I would be looking for a new laptop that wasn't filled with the contents of my stomach.**

 **Bye :D**


	6. The Escape

Jay was planning on getting out now, he had messaged for Malia to come help him escape. He made his way to the old back yard, well, it used to be a yard, now all the plants are withered, and place is covered with thorns. As Jay stood behind one of the many thorn bushes, waiting for Malia, only one thing was on his mind, or rather someone, Lonnie. Jay was terrified for her, he had found out during his time here under Maleficent's rule Mal has plans involving Lonnie, horrible plans, plans that could change the world beyond recognition.

Jay had squatted for so long he couldn't feel his legs. Eventually Malia arrived with her father Diaval. She and her father landed and shifted into their human forms. "Sorry we're late, we had a situation with one of the Aks, a boy named Doug got an infection in an injury but should be fine now." Malia quickly explained "C'mon, we don't have much time." Diaval told them.

Just as he said this, some of Maleficent's knuckle heads appeared with two people in black combat suits, have black hoods and mask concealing their identities. The lead person stood behind "Capture them but leave him." She pointed to Jay "He's mine." She said darkly, the knuckle heads and her second in command attacked, the three reformed villains ran, knowing their magic won't work due to the lead using a spell, creating a spell proof dome, the only option for them was to run and pray.

They ended up back into the dark, intimidating castle, the three of them ran as fast as they could, Maleficent's knuckle heads hot on their trails. They ran as fast as they could, not looking where they were going, they only stopped when they ended up in a gym like room, they turned to escape but were blocked by the knuckle heads , the second in command and the leader, the leader walked around them to the far side of the room, the second in command close behind her. The leader removed her mask and hood to reveal… Mal, then the second in command removed his revealing Malice.

"Mal!" Jay hissed, furious at her, "Mal." Diaval said, disappointed in her, "Mal..." Malia gasped sadly. Malice fake coughed "Um excuse me? I'm here to." Malice pointed out. Mal rolled her eyes, "I know what you did Jay." Mal spat before attacking Jay with her ring blade.

Jay avoided her and attempted to punch her back, Malia and Diaval attempted to help him but were nearly struck by a dark purple flame, they turned to see Malice smirking with another flame above his hand "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Malice warned before throwing another, this one ended up hitting Diaval when he attempted to save Malia, Diaval fell unconscious "DAD!?" Malia cried in shock, she turned and glared murderously at Malice. Jay grabbed a wooden stick as a weapon. Mal smirked as she swiped at him with her blades, she ended up cutting his weapon in two. "Be careful!" Malia warned, knowing how strong her half sister is, "Shut it!" Malice warned.

Mal continued to attack him mercilessly, Jay used the two sticks to attempt to defend himself, "I'm going to kill you Jay! Then I'm going to get your girlfriend!" Mal taunted him cruelly, "AHH!" Jay yelled as he punched Mal across the room, "M!?" Malice said in shock, not moving from his potion due to the others, _'I'm fine!'_ Mal told him telepathically, she realised she was now at an advantage. She stood up and lined him up, she began readying her chakram blade when…

"Mal, Malice… stand down." Maleficent said slowly. Slowly Mal and Malice stopped their attack, just as they seemed like they had stopped their attack, Mal threw her ring blade straight for Jay's chest. At the last second Jay had somehow stopped the blade with an invisible force. "Looks like someone was hiding something." Malice mused. Maleficent glared at Mal coldly, "Who do you think you are?" Maleficent asked coldly, Mal didn't move her gaze as she replied, "I'm the Destroyer of Worlds." Mal exclaimed, her voice was as cold as ice, her eyes were glowing with pure power. Maleficent opened her mouth but didn't say anything, she simply turned to Malice, the same question she asked Mal was clear in her gaze. "I'm the Torturer of Worlds." Malice exclaimed, walking over to Mal, the two stood there, watching their mother with glowing green eyes.

Maleficent stared at them for a few minutes, wondering how they knew about those projects. "Go to your rooms." She ordered, their eyes stopped glowing and their faces were emotionless. "Yes mother." They both replied before walking back to their rooms, two of the knuckle heads followed them, one followed each teen to the two separate rooms. The knuckle heads locked the doors once the teens were in their own rooms.

After her children left Maleficent turned to the rest of the knuckle heads "Take them to the dungeons." Maleficent ordered, making sure to bind Jay and Malia's magic first. The knuckle heads picked up Diaval's limp body and took him to the dungeons as well. Once everyone was gone Maleficent's eyes glowed green "HADES!" She bellowed. In a torrent of blue flames Hades appeared "Yes Maleficent?" Hades asked. "Care to tell me how they learnt about… the projects?!" Maleficent hissed, Hades scratched his chin "Maybe I miscalculated their intelligence? Or their hearing? But I couldn't have made a mistake!" Hades said, baffled about how the experiments could have found out. "I don't know Hades but Mal is starting to get more and more rebellious." Maleficent told Hades "I told you before their teenagers, that's completely normal and only a phase, they will get over it." Hades told her. Maleficent narrowed her eyes at him but nodded anyway.

"Good, now I must be off." Hades said before disappearing a tornado of flames, when the flames disappeared he was gone. "I hope it's only a phase, I really don't want to release them, not this far in the in game." Maleficent muttered to herself before heading back to her room, she needed a rest even if it's for half an hour.

On the Isle

Amy and Josie were sitting outside, waiting anxiously for the others to get back "They should've been back by now!" Josie hissed, she had transformed into a black cat with blue stripes and purple spots on her feet, her eyes were light brown with golden flecks, she was currently sitting on Amy's lap, "I'm worried about them Delcatty." Amy admitted as she held onto her cousin for comfort, although she got a little bit to strong for the cat "Skitty! I like to breath!" Josie hissed, "Oops, sorry." Amy apologized. Josie rolled her eyes and sat back down.

Inside the Aks were sleeping, "Do you think they're OK?" Evie asked Carlos, she was worried about Jay, Malia and Diaval, they had left a while ago and should have been back by now "I honestly don't know." Carlos answered her honestly.

Back in Auradon

' _Things are going exactly as planed sister.'_ Malice told Mal telepathically, Mal nodded from her room _'Indeed and soon no one will be able to stop us!'_ Mal told him telepathically, Mal turned to her poster of Lonnie and her family "Not even you." Mal said coldly, she gently traced her scar on her eye, she kinda resembled Scar now but Mal couldn't care less.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Sorry if it's a bit messy, my hand hurts since my brother's cat scratched my hand.**

 **Please let me know :D**


	7. A change in power

**I would like to thank Bal-Breelice09121994 for helping me with the ideas for this chapter :D**

* * *

Malia woke up in a prison cell, she looked around for her "Dad!? Jay!?" She called to her father and Jay, but she couldn't find either of them "What?" FG whispered to Belle and Beast who were also in the cell "Dad!? Jay!?" She cried out again, she got up and and went to the bars of the cell "Dad! Jay! Where are you!? Anyone please!" She yelled despite know they couldn't hear her, she started hyperventilating and crying once she realised she was trapped away from her father and Jay. She fell to the ground and curled into a ball as she sobbed "The poor dear." Belle muttered, watching the crying teen in sympathy. Belle stepped forward but was stopped by her husband "What if it's a trick?!" Beast asked his wife, Belle looked at the sobbing teen then back to her husband "Look at her, she's terrified." Belle told Beast before walking over to Malia.

"Hey, are you ok Sweetie?" Belle asked, worried about the child, Malia softly shook her head "No! No, I'm not, Jay nearly died and can very well be dead already, my father was knocked unconscious and is most likely dead or imprisoned as well and I'm stuck here, unable to help my friends and family." She wept, "Oh sweat heart." Belle sighed sympathetically, hugging the sobbing teen to try calm her down.

Elsewhere in the dungeons, Jay was starting to wake up, he couldn't remember a thing and he had a migraine "what… the?" He said slowly, he took in his surroundings, "Where am I?" He wondered aloud. "In the dungeons." A voice answered him, Jay turned to see Mulan and her husband, "What!?" Jay said in surprise, Shang walked up to him "One of Maleficent's goons dragged you in here before stabbing you with some needle, I'm guessing the needle was to make you unconscious and so you didn't remember anything." Shang said to the teen.

Even further in the dungeons, Diaval was chained in the back of a cell, he tried to stay awake but fell unconscious again soon after waking up.

* * *

 _On the isle_

Josie was currently in her cat form, asleep by Amy's side, Amy was looking out towards Auradon, she was worried about her family. "Where are you guys?" Amy wondered aloud as she gently stroked Josie's fur. Amy was snapped from her thoughts by the sound of one of the AKs "Hello?" Bree called, wondering who was out there.

Amy turned to see Bree standing behind her "You should be sleeping." Amy told the princess "So should you." Bree said, walking over to Amy "I can't sleep, I'm worried, Malia and the others haven't gotten back here yet." Amy told her. Bree nodded. "I know how it feels, I don't know if my parents are alive or not, I'm scared that I'm going to or already have lost them." Bree told the pink haired girl, Amy smiled softly at Bree.

Josie woke up when she noticed Bree, Josie's eyes started to glow a little as she saw Amy smiling _'You are not becoming friends with a Bore-adon kid!'_ Josie thought angrily before turning back into her human form "Amy can you follow me please?" Josie asked with fake sweetness, she didn't wait for Amy to answer before grabbing her wrist and grabbing her away from Bree. She revealed her cat ears and tail as she dragged her cousin away.

Once they were away from Bree, Josie turned to Amy with slightly yellow eyes "Skitty you better stop!" Josie growled "Stop what?" Amy asked, not understanding what she meant "You know what I mean! Stop being all buddy, buddy with the enemy!" Josie snapped, Amy raised an eyebrow "Enemy?" Amy asked, "That girl! The royals! Maleficent and her lapdogs! And AKS!" Josie spat in disgust. Amy narrowed her eyes at Josie "Josie, the Aks and royals are not our enemies, Maleficent and her lackeys are, and Bree seems really nice." Amy reasoned, "She is deceiving you! Someone like her would never truly be nice to people like us!" Josie snapped, eyes glowing brighter with each word, Amy's eyes started to glow red "Delcatty stop being so judgemental! You don't know that! Bree could be very nice for all you know!" Amy scolded her cousin "Or an enemy who want's nothing more than to destroy us!" Josie retorted.

Amy growled in annoyance "Why are you acting like this!? Are you jealous? Being overprotective? Cautious or just plain out stupid!?" Amy snarled, her eyes crimson red "I'm only trying to protect you!" Josie snarled "I don't need protecting, especially by no-good vermin like you! Now why don't you just go back to where you belong you pest!" Amy yelled, she didn't mean to say that, but she was fed up with Josie's nasty behaviour. Josie had a look of hurt, her ears fell, but she quickly covered the sadness with coldness "Fine! See how well you end up without me!" Josie said emotionlessly before turning invisible and walking off, a few tears slipped down her face as she walked away "Yeah that's right Josie! Run away just like you always do!" Amy yelled angrily before walking back the way she came.

* * *

 _Earlier_

Ulric was walking around when he heard some people talking nearby "You should be sleeping." Amy told the princess "So should you." The AK girl said, walking over to Amy "I can't sleep, I'm worried, Malia and the others haven't gotten back here yet." Amy told her, Ulric had to cover his mouth to stop himself from gasping. The princess nodded. "I know how it feels, I don't know if my parents are alive or not, I'm scared that I'm going to or already have lost them." She told the pink haired VK, Amy smiled softly at the princess.

Then Ulric noticed the cat was awake and judging from it's look, she is not happy, _'Oh dear, looks like the cat isn't happy.'_ Ulric thought, he never really liked Josie that much, he thinks she's untrustworthy and she has attempted to steel from him countless times before. The cat and Amy walked off, leaving the princess to her thoughts, Ulric thought back to what they said about Malia not being back, he started to feel sick with worry.

* * *

 _In Auradon_

Mal sat in her now bare room, when she had returned after nearly killing Jay, Mal found all her wall decorations gone, leaving the walls very plain. She sat on her bed in silence. Mal didn't even turn around to greet her mother "Mal, look at me." Maleficent ordered, after a few minutes Mal finally got up and looked at her mother, looking almost as if she was going to cry "Mal, what's wrong?" Maleficent questioned her daughter, "I can't take it anymore!" Mal yelled, "I've tried to eliminate all my weaknesses, all my flaws, I've completed all my training and yet I'm still not good enough for you, still not strong enough, still weak!" Mal ranted in tears.

Something in Maleficent made the mistress of evil embrace her daughter in a comforting hug "You are not weak Mal." She whispered in her daughter's ear "You said it yourself!" Mal cried "When did I say that?" Maleficent asked "You said I was a disappointment before remember!" Mal sobbed, Maleficent didn't know what to say so she continued to hug her daughter "You're my one weakness mum." Mal cried, then she stopped crying and whispered into Maleficent's ear "And I'm yours!" Then she flipped Maleficent over into the ground, Maleficent groaned in pain as she tried to pick herself off the ground, "I'm going to make you proud." Mal said emotionlessly before locking her mother in the room, Mal used her ring blades to kill the guards and made her way to Malice's room _'It worked, now for the next stage of the plan.'_ Mal told her brother telepathically, she found Malice's room and opened the door, Malice was at the door, smirking "Well it's about time." Malice commented, Mal rolled her eyes at him, "Come on." She ordered, Malice nodded and followed his sister through the castle.

Mal grabbed a nearby Knuckle head "I own this kingdom now! Tell everyone that now or die!" She told him before kicking him aside, the knuckled head ran away from her quickly, leaving to spread the news and keep his life. "You ready M?" Malice asked, "Ready as I'll ever be." Mal replied.

Before long Mal and her brother had gained control of the kingdom "To think, villains have been trying to overthrow the rulers of Auradon for years and we did it just like that." Malice said with a snap of his fingers, Mal laughed cruelly "Well we're not villains are we." Mal said with a smirk "No we are not." Malice agreed, "So, what's next?" Malice asked Mal, Mal smirked "Go get Maddy, Ginny and Anthony, I've got a little errand for them to run." Mal told her brother, he nodded before walking off to find them. Mal sat back into her throne with a smirk.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

 _On the isle_

After their fight Josie slinked around the ruins of the isle, it was nearly dawn. She was looking down while she was snapped from her thoughts when she suddenly walked into someone, she looked up to see Ulric "Fish." Josie greeted coldly "Cat." He replied in the same tone. "What do you want now? You going to try to kill me again?" She asked, "Not this time, what are you doing? Trying to scam some poor unfortunate soul?" He asked, "I don't know what your talking about." Josie said, "Yeah, sure like I would believe you." He said, looking at her in disgust, she rolled her eyes at him "Yeah, yeah fishy." Josie said rudely "Don't call me fishy, kitty!" Ulric growled "Don't call me kitty!" Josie snarled "Tsk, tsk… such a temper." Ulric mocked, Josie growled a cat like growl at him "I'm sorry, I don't speak cat." He mocked again.

Josie opened her mouth to retort but suddenly fell unconscious, Ulric raised an eyebrow, then he noticed a red dart in the side of her neck. "What the?" He said as he saw the dart, suddenly he felt something prick his neck, then he too fell unconsciousness.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter :D**

 **I decided to update cause I'm in a fairly good mood cause I'm now in a drama club at school (Acting three times a week now), helping in a charity and got a reward today**

 **If you have roleplayed with me before you will probably notice a few references ;)**

 **What do you think will happen to Josie and Ulric?**

 **What does Mal have planned?**

 **Please let me know what you thought in the review section :D**

 **Bye**


	8. Mal's New Pet

Amy sighed as she walked back to Bree "You ok?" Bree asked, Amy shook her head "No… I got into a fight with Josie." Amy said sadly, feeling bad for fighting with her cousin "The girl from before? What did you fight about?" Bree asked, wondering what could have been that bad to get the pink haired teen that upset "She started to accuse you of being the enemy, that you and the other AKs were as bad as Maleficent and her lapdogs." Amy sighed "I got angry with her being so closed minded that I yelled some pretty hurtful things at her. I should have been more understanding! I know she's scared of people from Auradon but instead of being understanding I got angry at her!" Amy said, ashamed of herself for being that quick to fight.

"Wait… what do you mean scared of people from Auradon?" Bree asked, confused about why Josie would fear her "She was taken away from her mother, Jabberwock, who was said to have been killed soon after. Rumour has it Josie was going to be sent to an asylum by the order of King Adam but then her father took her in for a few years before abandoning her. The King soon caught her and had her sent to the isle because of her mother, she was on the streets for a few years, living on scraps and anything she could get her hands on. One day Maleficent found her and realised she was her niece so she took her in so Maleficent could teach her to be evil." Amy explained.

Bree sighed sadly, she vaguely remembers her father yelling about a psychotic girl getting away, then a few years later he caught the crazy girl and sent her to the isle. "Well, I think you should go look for her, if what you say is true she probably would be feeling like she has been abandoned by now. I can come with you show her that not everyone wants to hurt her." Bree suggested, Amy nodded "Okay, I last saw her around there." Amy said, pointing to an almost destroyed alleyway "Okay, well let's go, she couldn't have gotten too far." Bree said before going with Amy to find Josie.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Three figures walked out of the shadows around Josie and Ulric "Nicely done Anthony." Maddy said, removing her hood "Yeah, didn't think you could do it." Ginny commented, "Well I did so shut it and help me get the chains on the them!" Anthony snapped, he walked over to the two unconscious teens. Maddy rolled her eyes before chaining Ulric while Anthony chained Josie. "Right, lets ge-" Anthony was cut off by someone gasping.

Amy and Bree where searching for Josie when they heard some familiar voices, the two girls followed the voices to find Anthony, Ginny and Maddy standing over Josie and Ulric who were both unconscious "What did you do to them!?" Amy growled "What are you doing!?" Bree asked, terrified and appalled by what the three other teens are doing. "Nothing that concerns you!" Ginny spat "Yeah!" Anthony yelled "We're simply running an errand for the new king and queen of Auradon!" Maddy said, looking at the two girls as if they were trash "Yeah!" Anthony repeated "Shut up!" The two girls snapped at the boy "Fine." He muttered "Now, we need to go! Mal and Malice don't like to be kept waiting." Maddy said before grabbing a dark purple potion and throwing it to the ground in thought of her, Anthony, Maddy and the two unconscious teens. A large puff of purple smoke covered them.

Amy and Bree coughed from the smoke, when the smoke cleared they were gone. "No! They're gone!" Amy cried, devastated. "Who were they? "Bree asked, clearly scared about what just happened "Maddy, Ginny and Anthony!" Amy growled before gasping "Wait! New king and queen? Mal and Malice sending them?" Amy muttered with a horrified expression "Huh?" Bree said, "We need to get to the others now!" Amy said, if what she is thinking is true, they could be in more trouble then they thought, saving the royals would be less important, surviving themselves will be the main thing for them to worry about.

* * *

 _In Auradon_

Josie groaned as she felt a sharp sting in her arm "Good, it's awake." A boy said, Josie turned to see Anthony shoving a large needle into her arm, she growled and tried to attack him but was roughly grabbed by someone else "Behave yourself freak!" Ginny's voice snarled. Josie opened her mouth to talk back but no sound came out "You won't be able to talk for a while." Maddy's voice growled. Another needle was jabbed into her arm. Josie's vision began to clear up and she saw she strapped to a chair that was in a pure white room with Anthony, Maddy, Ginny and Zevon. Suddenly an agonizing burning pain went through Josie. Both Ginny and Maddy were branding both her shoulders.

"Ok, it they're ready." Zevon said after they stopped, he walked over with a black collar and black wrist cuffs. He tried to move closer to Josie, but she attempted to bite him "Cover its mouth." Suddenly a white material covered Josie's mouth "That's better." Zevon commented before removing Josie's golden collar and wrist cuffs and replacing them with the black ones "These are indestructible so don't worry about her braking them and she can't remove them, only Mal and Malice can do that." Zevon explained to the other three.

"Good so what was it we were supposed to do now?" Anthony asked, he was still holding the material over her mouth. Ginny shrugged "Don't know about you two but Maddy and I have to clean it." Ginny said, looking at Josie in disgust, Josie widened her eyes before narrowing them at her, her eyes glowed bright yellow. "Well good luck with that, better put this around it first otherwise I think it might bite you." Zevon said before handing Ginny something, Josie didn't have a clue what it was. Ginny walked over to Josie with it, she placed it around her mouth and connected something behind her head "This will function like a muzzle." Zevon said before handing her a chain lead "Here you go." Zevon said offhandedly. Ginny connected it to Josie's collar "Let's get this over with." Maddy said while releasing Josie from the chair "Don't try to resist, it will only make things much worse for you." Maddy warned before Ginny and her dragged Josie off.

* * *

 _Later_

After finally getting her clean, Ginny and Maddy dragged Josie up into the castle to the throne room. Josie was still soaking wet and was in some clothes that could be considered rags, Josie's cat ears were flat against her head and her tail wrapped around herself, she was shaking with both the cold and terror "Your majesty's, we have it." Ginny exclaimed, Mal looked at them coldly, looking at the rags they forced Josie to get dressed in, Josie widened her eyes seeing Mal and Malice on the thrones. "Did you brand her?" Mal asked, they nodded before showing Josie's shoulders, revealing burned in marks in the shape of a dragon's head "Bring her to my room and keep her there." Mal ordered "Yes your majesty." Maddy and Ginny said before taking the hybrid to Mal's room, once they were there they chained Josie to the bed before leaving. Josie sat there shaking from being wet, cold and terrified. After what felt like hours, Mal walked into the room.

* * *

Before going up to her room, Mal and Malice had gone down to dungeons where they had taken the boy. They ignored all the other prisoners. They kept going until she found the cell with the boy. The boy was in the same cell as Diaval. Mal raised her hand, her hand turned green "Let me out!" The boy yelled _'Get him out, I want to mess with him and his girlfriend.'_ Mal told Malice. Malice nodded and opened the cell using his magic "Please just let us go!" Diaval pleaded, he had woken up when they had brought the boy in "Nope." Malice said before using his magic to force Ulric to follow. He closed the door before following Mal with the boy.

Mal walked outside of the cell with Malia, Bell, Beast and FG. "Mal please stop doing this!" Malia yelled when Mal removed the sound barrier "No and if you try anything, ever. Your boyfriend here will pay!" Mal told her, she held one of her ring blades up to Ulric's throat "Thought I should let you know." Mal said with a vicious grin. She closed the sound barrier "Put him back in, I need to deal with other things." Mal told Malice, Malice nodded and took Ulric back to his cell, ignoring the fact Malia and Ulric were screaming and crying.

After dealing with that, Mal walked to her room, she watched as Josie tried to get away from her despite being chained to the bed "Tsk, tsk, we aren't going to have to punish you, are we?" Mal rhetorically asked, Josie shook her head frantically, her shoulders were still blistering from being marked. Mal smirked before crouching in front of her and grabbed her chin to make Josie look her in the eye "You belong to me." Mal told her before letting go of Josie and standing up, "What!?" Josie squeaked out, shaking uncontrollably. Mal smirked "You heard me, you're my possession, my personal slave, my pet." Mal taunted with a sadistic grin "Hybrids are quiet popular pets you know." Mal commented, Josie growled despite her fear "I am no one's pet!" She growled stubbornly. Mal shrugged "You're going to be fun to break." Mal said casually "Break!? I'm not a horse!" Josie snarled, Mal rolled her eyes before grabbing a remote "So… let's see here." she muttered before pressing a button, a short burst of electricity went through Josie, Josie let out an animalistic yelp. Then Mal pressed another button "Speak." Mal ordered, Josie opened her mouth, but a meow came out instead of words "Perfect." Mal commented with a grin.

She walked over to her and grabbed Josie's hand "Hmm, I wonder why you were so easy to tranquilize? They told me you were very emotionally unbalanced when they found you." The memory of the fight with Amy crossed Josie's mind, Mal nodded, having seen the memory using her powers. "Well my pet, you won't have to worry about that anymore." Mal said with a grin as she stood up, Josie gulped and backed away as far as she could, meowing fearfully as she moved away from Mal.

"Come on my pet, no need to be so stressed." Mal told Josie, "Hmm, I can't keep calling you pet so how about... Kat since well, you sound like a cat." Mal said, looking a bit like a kid who had just gotten their first pet. Josie hissed "Kat it is." Mal said happily before narrowing her eyes at Josie's hair "I told them to clean you not throw water on you." Mal muttered before looking around, she grabbed a hairbrush "Come here Kat, come on." Mal called, Josie moved as far away from her as possible. Mal sighed "Oh well, your just a bit shy still, no problem." She said before grabbing Josie, ignoring the hybrids hisses and growls, Mal sat on her bed and sat Josie on her lap, she used her magic to summon a can "This is going to hurt Kat." Mal warned before she started to brush Josie's hair, she had to hold on tight to Josie because the hybrid struggled and hissed, despite this, Mal was quiet gentle with her and sprayed when the nots in her hair were too bad. Once all the nots were gone, Josie was too tired to keep attacking, "There we go, that wasn't so bad was it?" Mal asked rhetorically, she scratched Josie behind her ear, Josie couldn't help but purr.

"OK, now we need to get some better clothes on you." Mal said before summoning with her magic a few different clothes in Josie's size "Okay Kat, what should we change you into?" Mal asked, "Here we go." Mal said before she showed Josie a very short skirt and a skimpy little top that would show too much skin, Josie hissed and moved away fearfully _'No, please don't!'_ Josie mentally cried, Mal laughed at her "I'm cruel but not that cruel. You won't have to wear these unless you really get me angry but... maybe we could see how it looks." Mal said before using her magic to forcefully change Josie into the outfit. Josie tried to cover herself a little with her tail. "Yeah... your not coming out of this room like that." Mal told her before grabbing a dark purple tee shirt and black pants, as well as a purple bow. "Ok, come here Kat." Mal said, again Josie didn't come. Mal sighed before forcefully grabbing her and changing Josie herself, much to Josie's embarrassment. "There." Mal said when she was done, she had tied the purple bow around Josie's neck, just above the collar, Josie was bright red in embarrassment since she had literally just been changed by someone else, completely vulnerable. "Good girl, now I've set up some supplies for you over there." Mal said to Josie, speaking to her as if she was a common house pet. She pointed to the front of the bed, including thing like a water bowl, food bowl, a small cat bed, etc. "Be good Kat, I won't be too long." Mal said before leaving.

Josie sighed in relief that Mal was gone, she curled up into a little ball and started to cry, all that came out where little, pitiful meows. She was terrified, she had no idea what Mal would force her to do. She tried to make herself as small as possible, shaking uncontrollably

* * *

 _On the Isle_

Amy and Bree had arrived at the Bargain Castle where everyone was "Guys we've got huge problems!" Amy told Evie and Carlos. "Amy, Bree what's wrong!?" Evie asked, worried about why there are so freaked out "We have terrible news!" Bree told them. "What's the news?!" Carlos asked, worried about how bad it could be. "Josie and Ulric have been captured by Anthony, Ginny and Maddy, apparently Mal and Malice overthrew Maleficent and now are controlling Auradon!" Amy told them. "WHAT!?" Everyone in the room asked "Wait, so that means that those psychotic dogs are controlling Auradon!" Evie exclaimed furiously. Amy and Bree nodded regretfully, they didn't like it either. "We're all going to die!" Audrey and Chad screamed "No we're not! We're going to stick together and survive! We will bring them down but not right now! We will save our parents, Malia, Josie and Ulric! But we have to focus on working together first!" Carlos yelled, "Good job Carlos, didn't know you could do that." Evie exclaimed "I can if it's necessary." Carlos replied.

Amy nodded, tears falling down her face "Carlos is right, we need to work together or else we won't make it! And if we don't make it then our family and friends are doomed!" Amy told the AKs despite the tears, Ben walked up to his sister then turned to the rest of the Aks "Are you with us?" Ben asked, they nodded and said yes, although Chad and Audrey were reluctant. Ben and Bree turned to the VKs "We'll help each other and together we will survive this crisis." Ben said to the VKs, the Vks nodded. Amy sobbed "I need to find them! I was too worried about everything else when Malia and Diaval disappeared and I was cruel when I accused Josie of those things despite knowing how hard it is for her to trust people, what if none of them want to see me?!" Amy cried "They will Amy, they will." Evie assured Amy as she hugged the pink haired girl.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Please let me know if you have any request and or advice in the reviews**

 **Please let me know what you thought of the story**

 **:D**


	9. Zevon's Toy

**I'd like to thank Pinksakura271 for helping me with a part of this chapter and for reviewing :D**

 **Oh, and this is the longest chapter I've ever bothered to write**

* * *

Josie was woken up by the sound of a door opening and closing, Josie hadn't even realised she had fallen asleep. "Aww, is Kat a little tiered?" Mal mocked. Josie hugged herself even more to try being smaller. "Don't worry my little kitty, we'll go to bed soon." Mal told her, she walked up and unchained her from the bed and pulled the lead, "I forgot to get rid of this, sorry kitten." Mal said before removing the muzzle. "Now come on." Mal said as she dragged Josie to another door, she opened it to reveal a lavender bathroom. "OK kitty, bath time." Mal said before locking the door.

Josie ran to the door, trying to scratch her way out. Mal sighed as she started to run the water in the bathtub. "Right, come here Kat." Mal called, reluctantly Josie came over. "Good girl, now hold still, this may hurt a little." Mal warned before she held her hand out, it glowed green with magic. Josie tried to scream with pain but instead meows of pain came out, Josie fell over. When she stood up everything was bigger, Mal had shrunk her, Josie meowed fearfully "Sorry kitty Kat but I had to do it, now let's move onto the claws." Mal said before grabbing Josie's hands with one of her own. Her hand glowed green and when she removed her hand, Josie's fingernails that were shaped in a claw like style, were now blunt at the end, making them useless to scratch with but still relatively long.

Josie stumbled back a little before Mal grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, which was easy for Mal considering Josie is now the size of a kitten "Aren't you adorable." Mal cooed, tickling Josie under her chin, Josie swiped at Mal's hand "Okay, next on the list, the bath." Mal said before using her magic to change her, remove the lead and then placed the hybrid into the warm water. Josie was red with embarrassment as Mal washed her with shampoo and other stuff Josie had never seen. Josie didn't bother to resist since she would probably get into trouble with Mal and she didn't want that. Josie would never admit it out loud, but it felt nice, Mal was very gentle while washing the hybrid and made sure to be careful around her sensitive ears. Josie couldn't help but purr, "Aww, Kitty Kat like that huh?" Mal asked as if she was talking to a baby.

After that, Mal picked her up and wrapped a towel around the hybrid and carried her back into her room, Mal dried the feline hybrid and with a snap of her fingers, Josie had some purple clothes on. Mal narrowed her eyes at Josie when she noticed the food bowl still full "Your supposed to eat the food Kat." Mal said while shaking her head, she picked Josie up and placed her near the food and water. "Come on, eat." Mal urged, Josie shook her head stubbornly, but her stomach growled, "You need food and water." Mal told her, Mal cupped her hand in the water and tried to get some water into Josie, she wasn't sure how long it has been since the hybrid last had a drink. Josie tried to move away but Mal grabbed her with her other hand.

Mal sighed when Josie wouldn't drink "Please kitty, you need to have something." Mal groaned in frustration, _'Malice I need to you here, Kat won't eat or drink.'_ Mal told her brother telepathically. Not long after she told him Malice came in. He came and stood next to Mal. He sighed when he noticed the food and water was basically untouched, he walked up to Josie and picked her up by the scruff of her neck "She should be very hungry." Malice said, noticing how malnourished she is. He took the hybrid and placed her on the bed "I think she's very nervous, give her some time and she should calm down but if she doesn't let me know." Malice told Mal "First, thanks for that and second, what are you? A vet? How do you know that?" Mal asked, Malice shrugged "You need to know how living things react to different situations when you torture them." Malice said before heading to the door "I'm going to go taunt some prisoners." Malice said before leaving Mal with the terrified hybrid. Mal sighed and picked up the hybrid, she placed Josie on her lap and began stroking her, Josie shaked with terror but didn't try to run or struggle. After awhile Malice walked in "Mal, you need to come, it will only be a few minutes." Malice said before closing the door.

Mal sighed before picking Josie up "Hmm, maybe I can bring you with me." Mal wondered aloud _'Hey Malice, I'm bring Kat.'_ Mal told her brother _'Okay, just keep her on the lead, don't want her getting lost.'_ Malice reminded her. Mal held Josie in one hand and grabbed the chain in the other hand, she connected the chain to Josie's collar. Mal then walked over to the door and went outside with the small hybrid clinging onto her for life, worried that she might be dropped. Mal smiled at her before sitting down in her throne, she placed the small hybrid on her lap before nodding to Malice.

"Let him in!" Malice ordered, Zevon walked in "Yes Zevon? What is it you need?" Mal asked while petting the whimpering hybrid. "I would like to request your approvals to go to the isle and redrieve a lab rat for my experiments, a play toy of sorts. Would you mind if I use anyone or someone specific" Zevon requested, not realising he didn't say retrieve properly. Mal and Malice laughed a little at him _'How can a guy as smart as him not be able to say retrieve?'_ Malice thought _'We may never know.'_ Mal commented. Mal nodded "Yes, you may use anyone who crosses your path but be back in twelve hours or less or else!" She yelled, Zevon nodded meekly before leaving. "Well that was easy, I'm going to take a break for a while." Mal said before getting up and going to her room with Josie.

* * *

 _On the Isle_

Zevon was cautiously looking around the ruined isle, he was beginning to think no one was there until he saw a flash of pink in the distance, Zevon smirked, knowing exactly who it is _'This won't be hard.'_ Zevon thought.

Amy and Bree were walking around, making sure no one else was there when they heard something behind them, Amy and Bree turned to see a guy running at them, "Quick, go get Carlos and the others!" Amy told Bree as she ran, Bree reluctantly ran in the opposite direction, she ran to the Bargain castle as fast as she could.

Amy thought while she was running _'Oh my pink! I'm that stupid huh? They saw me. Can't run to one the hideouts now._ ' Amy criss crossed around dark, disgusting, nearly destroyed alleyways. She ran as fast as she could.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Bree_

Bree ran to the bargain castle _'This can't be happening. Amy… no… she can't get captured.'_ _She clenched her fists._ _'Do as Amy said, go to Carlos he will know what to do.'_ _Bree thought as she kept running, she prayed for Amy's safe the_ _whole_ _time._

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Amy_

Amy had been undetected by Zevon so far. But she knew she couldn't keep on like this much longer. Leans on a brick wall of an abandoned building holds her head with her left hand while the other holds tightly to the wall. "Please… tell me I… lost them." Amy panted, her Cerebral Palsy kicking in "It's not a them, just me, hello again my Sweet Rose." Amy stiffens trying not blush pink, knowing only one person calls her 'Sweet Rose'. Zevon rests his hand on her left shoulder and forces Amy to turn around.

 _Zevon lifts her chin to make her look him in the eye. Amy's breathing hitched, she was nearly breathless. "You… Zevon… but-" Zevon smirks "Me Sweet Rose. The chase was fun, but you know you can't ever escape me." Amy angrily shoves his hands away. Eyes glowing dark red, Zevon still smiling thinks_ _'Those red roses, so much hidden beautiful dangerous power.'_ _Amy suddenly, because of her aching legs and feet, stumbles back. Zevon smoothly catches her wrists, holding her firmly but gently at the same time. Amy struggled to get away from him, Zevon just smiled at her attempts. "Now Sweet Rose, careful now, you will hurt yourself." Zevon told her before grabbing special hand cuffs and cuffing her hands "Now, you and I are going to be going to the big city." Zevon taunted before throwing a potion that sent them directly outside the castle._

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _Bree finally arrived at the Bargain castle,_ she yelled for Carlos in desperation. "Carlos hurry in here please. Amy's in trouble!" "CHERRY BLOSSOM'S GONE?" Carlos screams running into Bree. He grabbed her shoulders abrasively, scaring her a little. "Where is Amy? What kind of danger? Why didn't you move faster?" Bree shoves Carlos away. "Breath okay. Cherry I mean Amy ordered me to get you and the others. She said you would know what to do." Bree told him, Carlos groaned in annoyance "Why would she think I would know what to do!?" Carlos groaned, worried beyond belief about Amy "Evie! We've got an emergency!" He called, "What happened?" She asked as she came running into the room. "Cherry Blossom has… wait what actually happened?" Carlos asked, "Someone or some people attacked us, we didn't get a good look at them, but they were chasing after Amy, I don't know where she is now." Bree told them. "WHAT!?" Everyone yelled.

* * *

 _In Auradon_

Zevon walked up to the guard, holding Amy firmly but making sure not to hurt her "I would like to inform the royal king and queen of my arrival." Zevon said, the knuckle head guard nodded and lead the way to the throne room. The guard opened the door and Zevon pulled Amy into the throne room "I am back within my given time." Zevon told Malice, Malice smirked.

 _'Mal! Get here, you should see this.'_ Malice told Mal. "Just wait a few minutes." Malice told them, a cruel grin spread across his face. Zevon nodded. After a few minutes, Mal arrived with Josie. Mal sat down and held Josie in her lap. She grinned when she saw Amy "Well, looks like Zevon found himself a play toy." Mal commented while petting Josie.

Amy gasped when she saw Josie "Josie!?" Amy cried, Mal raised an eyebrow "Zevon, make sure your toy doesn't speak out of line again." Mal ordered coldly, Josie looked at Amy with worry in her eyes, she meowed quietly, "No Kat, she's a bad person." Mal said to Josie as if she was a silly baby kitten. "Her name is Josie!" Amy growled "No, her name is Kat!" Mal growled, "I'd advise you to shut your mouth, you're getting Mal's pet very upset." Malice said coldly. Josie meowed as she tried to get off Mal's lap, only to slip off and land on the ground with a whimper. "Oh, you silly thing." Mal cooed as she brought the hybrid back up onto her lap, keeping a better hold of her this time.

"Let her go! And Josie isn't your pet!" Amy yelled, getting angry with Mal, even more so then before. "One more word out of you and I will personally punish you!" Mal snapped, Zevon gave Amy a warning look to be quiet, Amy reluctantly closed her mouth. Josie whimpered as she tried to get out of Mal's hold. Mal looked at the hybrid carefully "She's getting very stressed." Mal muttered worriedly, Malice nodded "Take her to your room." Malice said before saying "Zevon, take your toy to the laboratory, do with it as you please." Malice told Zevon coldly. Zevon nodded before dragging Amy, who was quietly crying, out of the throne room. Mal got up and went to her room with Josie who was crying and struggling to get free of Mal's grasp.

* * *

Zevon lead Amy to the castles laboratory's, these were made when Maleficent took over. "Maleficent didn't waste time making these." Amy muttered as she looked around somewhat fearfully around the place, she was scared about what is going to happen to her. "No, she didn't." Zevon muttered back. He led her to a dark room with two chairs and a table, Zevon helped Amy sit in one chair before undoing her hand cuffs and sitting on the opposite side of her.

"What do you want with me!? What did Malice mean by toy!? Why did Mal have Josie!?" Amy demanded, trying to act like she isn't scared. Zevon sighed "I'm going to be completely honest with you Sweet Rose and just, so you know, I disabled the cameras, so no one will know where talking here." Zevon told her honestly, Amy nodded for him to continue, Zevon sighed "I want to take down Mal and Malice, they are just as mean and cruel as Maleficent, if not more than Maleficent, they are mentally sick! You do not want to hear what I've heard them do!" he shuddered in disgust. "I'm sick of people making fun of me and to be honest, I'm sick of evil." Zevon admitted, Amy was internally celebrating, it seems he is finally going to reform.

"Malice called you a toy because in order for me to go to the isle I had to pretend to be getting a lab rat or play toy according to them, for some reason they thought by lab rat I meant well… you know." Zevon told her, Amy shuddered in disgust, ' _Mal and Malice are seriously sick in the head'_ Amy thought in disgust, he shifted nervously in his seat "And for why Mal has Josie, well, that's because… Josie is Mal's new pet." "Why would she do that to Josie!?" Amy yelled in outrage and shock "What do you mean pet!? She's a hybrid not some common house animal!" Amy yelled, she found it disgusting that Mal could be that cruel to enslave another living creature, not to mention Mal's own cousin!

"Mal thinks having a pet hybrid is a symbol of power and royalty. She ordered Anthony, Ginny and Maddy to capture her and bring her here. They did, then we were all calling her it, and I was ordered to put a special collar and wrist cuffs on her and…" Zevon gulped nervously "And?" Amy growled, already very angry "I muzzled her." He told her "You put a muzzle on her!? A MUZZLE!" Amy yelled "That is inhumane!" She screeched "I know, I know, I'm sorry. If she had attacked anyone she could have been in a lot of trouble, so it was the safer option." He told her "That is still no excuse for treating Delcatty like that!" Amy told him, Zevon sighed and continued "After that, Maddy and Ginny took her off somewhere to clean her, obviously not very well since Mal went crazy at them for not cleaning her properly." Zevon said "What do you mean by not cleaning her properly?" Amy asked, "I heard they just got her out of her clothes, threw some cold water on her and forced her to get into some rags." He told her honestly, Amy gasped, appalled by what she is hearing "They forced her to walk up in the throne room like that before chaining her up in Mal's room." He told her.

Amy was speechless, she wouldn't have thought they would be that cruel "And after?" She asked, kind of scared to know what happened to her next. Zevon pulled out a small blue vial "See for yourself." He said before handing her the vial. She cautiously drank the potion.

* * *

Everything went black, then she saw Josie chained to the bed with a muzzle, she was shaking uncontrollably .One of the doors opened and Mal walked in "Tsk, tsk, we aren't going to have to punish you, are we?" Mal rhetorically asked when she noticed Josie trying to get away from her, Josie shook her head frantically, her shoulders were still blistering from being marked, Amy could see the burned skin from where she was, Amy was sick to her stomach at the sight.

Amy watched Mal smirk before she crouched in front of Josie and grabbed her chin to make Josie look her in the eye "You belong to me." Mal told her before letting go of Josie and standing up, Amy gasped, tears slipped from her eyes as she watched the scene "What!?" Josie squeaked out, shaking uncontrollably. Mal smirked "You heard me, you're my possession, my personal slave, my pet." Mal taunted with a sadistic grin "NO SHE'S NOT!" Amy yelled despite know they can't hear her "Hybrids are quiet popular pets you know." Mal commented, Josie growled despite her fear "I am no one's pet!" She growled stubbornly, Amy could tell she was terrified. Mal shrugged "You're going to be fun to break." Mal said casually, Amy gasped 'Break!?' "Break!? I'm not a horse!" Josie snarled, Mal rolled her eyes before grabbing a remote "So… let's see here." she muttered before pressing a button, a short burst of electricity went through Josie, Josie let out an animalistic yelp, Amy gasped as she saw Josie yelp. Then Mal pressed another button "Speak." Mal ordered, Josie opened her mouth, but a meow came out instead of words, Amy stood there, appalled by her sister "Perfect." Mal commented with a grin.

She walked over to her and grabbed Josie's hand "Hmm, I wonder why you were so easy to tranquilize? They told me you were very emotionally unbalanced when they found you." Amy gasped, realising her fight with Josie was why she was too emotionally unbalanced to defend herself, Mal nodded. "Well my pet, you won't have to worry about that anymore." Mal said with a grin as she stood up, Amy felt sick to her stomach, Josie gulped and backed away as far as she could, meowing fearfully as she moved away from Mal.

"Come on my pet, no need to be so stressed." Mal told Josie, Amy growled at Mal, "Hmm, I can't keep calling you pet so how about... Kat since well, you sound like a cat." Mal said, looking a bit like a kid who had just gotten their first pet, Amy wanted to burn Mal for treating their cousin like this. Josie hissed "Kat it is." Mal said happily before narrowing her eyes at Josie's hair "I told them to clean you not throw water on you." Mal muttered before looking around, she grabbed a hairbrush "Come here Kat, come on." Mal called, Josie moved as far away from her as possible, Amy wasn't surprised. Mal sighed "Oh well, you're just a bit shy still, no problem." She said before grabbing Josie, ignoring the hybrids hisses and growls, Amy wanted to scream at Mal to stop but she knew Mal couldn't hear her.

Mal sat on her bed and sat Josie on her lap, she used her magic to summon a can "This is going to hurt Kat." Mal warned before she started to brush Josie's hair, she had to hold on tight to Josie because the hybrid struggled and hissed, despite this, Mal was quite gentle with her and sprayed when the nots in her hair were too bad, Amy frowned, confused about why Mal would bother being gentle. Once all the nots were gone, Josie was too tired to keep attacking, "There we go, that wasn't so bad was it?" Mal asked rhetorically, she scratched Josie behind her ear, Josie couldn't help but purr, Amy looked at them with a confused expression, Josie just… Purred?

"OK, now we need to get some better clothes on you." Mal said before summoning with her magic a few different clothes in Josie's size "Okay Kat, what should we change you into?" Mal asked, "Here we go." Mal said before she showed Josie a very short skirt and a skimpy little top that would show too much skin, Josie hissed and moved away fearfully, "She better not have!" Amy growled, she hated seeing her little cousin terrorised. Mal laughed at her "I'm cruel but not that cruel. You won't have to wear these unless you really get me angry but... maybe we could see how it looks." Mal said before using her magic to forcefully change Josie into the outfit. Josie tried to cover herself a little with her tail, but it didn't do much to help, Amy nearly screamed at what Mal did, she could tell Mal was enjoying it too much. "Yeah... you're never coming out of this room like that." Mal told her before grabbing a dark purple tee shirt and black pants, as well as a purple bow.

"Ok, come here Kat." Mal said, again Josie didn't come. Mal sighed before forcefully grabbing her and changing Josie herself, clearly embarrassing and probably hurting Josie. Amy wanted to bash Mal's head against a wall for doing that, she was guessing Mal hurt her a bit when she did that. "There." Mal said when she was done, she had tied the purple bow around Josie's neck, just above the collar, Josie was bright red in embarrassment since she had literally just been changed by someone else, completely vulnerable, like she was nothing more than a dress up doll for Mal to play with. "Good girl, now I've set up some supplies for you over there." Mal said to Josie, speaking to her as if she was a common house pet. She pointed to the front of the bed, including thing like a water bowl, food bowl, a small cat bed, etc. Amy was appalled, Mal was treating Josie like a common house pet "Be good Kat, I won't be too long." Mal said before leaving.

Josie sighed in relief that Mal was gone, she curled up into a little ball and started to cry, all that came out where little, pitiful meows. She was obviously terrified. She tried to make herself as small as possible, shaking uncontrollably. Amy nearly cried at the sight of her cousin crying like that, looking so pitiful, so pathetic, so broken.

* * *

Then the memory stopped, and she was in the room with Zevon again, Amy was crying. "What did you see?" Zevon asked as he got her a tissue he had brought. Amy sniffed "She used her as if she was a toy, a little dress up doll." Amy told him "Wait, what?" Zevon asked, not sure what she was talking about "She didn't even think for a second that she could be hurting her, emotionally, physically and or mentally." She told him, Zevon looked at her with an arched eyebrow, still not quiet understanding "Maybe I should just look for myself." Zevon said "No! Listen." She whispered into his ear what she saw, she didn't think she would be able to say it any louder. "That girl has some serious problems! Why would she do that to the poor defenceless kid!?" He yelled in disgust, "Because she has no ethics." Amy told him, figuring that was the only logical reason.

" We need to stop Mal and Malice." He told her "We?" She repeated, "You kidnapped me, and you helped Mal and Malice, why should I trust you?" She asked, wanting to be careful "I told you, I don't want to be evil anymore plus you don't have much choice." He told her honestly. Amy groaned in annoyance "Fine, what's the plan?" She asked, he chuckled nervously "I… haven't thought of one." He told her, she faces palmed at his response "Great." Amy said sarcastically. Zevon looked down, embarrassed, then he noticed the time, "I have to go." He told her "Why?" she asked "Cause, it's late." Zevon told her before putting the cuffs back on her so no one thought anything happened "What time is it?" Amy asked, "Almost 1AM." He told her before leading her to the dungeon, "Night." He mouthed before going to bed. "Night." She mouthed back.

* * *

Mal placed Josie on her bed and changed her into some purple PJs, ignoring the hybrids cries of protest. She left Josie by herself while Mal went into her bathroom, once she came out and was ready for bed she turned to the shaking hybrid. "Okay Kat, never go near Zevon's toy okay!? I can tell from your memory that you thought you could trust her but you can't!" Josie whimpered and looked down "Look at me Kat! I know what she's like, she will use you Kat, she doesn't really care for you!" Mal told her sternly, ignoring Josie softly crying, whimpering as she cried, Mal sighed "Okay, you can either sleep on the floor or in the bed with me." Mal offered, Josie instantly pointed to the floor, "Bed it is." Mal said before turning the light off and holding the hybrid in the bed with her, ignoring the hissing from Josie "You need to learn that, what I say goes, you silly kitty." Mal told her before falling asleep, keeping the hybrid in a firm yet gentle grip. Josie whimpered as she was held, eventually she got too tiered and fell asleep.

* * *

 _The next day_

Josie was woken up by Mal getting out of the bed and yawning "Morning Kat." Mal greeted. Mal gently scratched behind the hybrid's ear before going into the bathroom, leaving Josie by herself. Josie considered trying to escape but she figured it would be a waste of time, she was the size of a kitten so there was no way she would be able to reach the doorknob. Josie was still very tired and decided to get some more sleep.

Mal walked out of the bathroom, ready for the day ahead. She turned to see Josie fast asleep on the bed, Mal chuckled a little, she walked over to the sleeping hybrid "Morning sleepy head." Mal greeted, Josie growled a little and covered her head with her hands, Mal laughed at the sight "Oh right that's enough, up you come." Mal said before picking her up by the scruff of her neck before holding her like she was a baby, Josie barley woke up she was so tired, Mal smiled at the sleeping girl before walking into the bathroom, Josie was hardly awake, Mal carried her back into the bedroom and got her dressed into a black and dark purple striped shirt and purple pants, Mal didn't bother to put any shoes on her feet. Now Josie was a little more awake. After Mal finished brushing the half-awake hybrid Mal picked her up and walked to the dinning room where her brother was, drinking a bit of coffee. "Morning Malice." Mal said to her brother "Morning Mal." He replied. After closing the door, Mal placed Josie on the ground "Has she started eating or drinking yet?" Malice asked, Mal shook her head "No." she told him.

Josie had gone to the far side of the room, she wondered if she could use any magic, she tried to imagine herself being a cat. Then she opened her eyes and she noticed she had turned into a cat. Mal, who had been watching her do it, laughed a little at the cat's surprise "Kat's a real cat now." Mal laughed, Malice chuckled a little as he saw what Mal was laughing about. Josie was a black cat with unnatural purple stripes and blue underneath her neck and stomach. Suddenly a mouse, more specifically one of FG's mice, ran past Mal's foot. "Ugh! Malice I thought you said all the mice we're gone!" Mal snapped, Malice held his hands up "I thought they were!" he retorted. Josie ignored them and chased after the mouse, she caught it in her mouth but didn't bite down, she simply took it to a corner and started to play with it. Mal smirked "I think we've just found our new executioner and entertainer in one." Mal said to Malice as Josie got bored and ate the mouse, slowly. Malice nodded, smirking as well.

Mal walked up to Josie and picked her up "Good girl Kat." Mal praised before putting her next to some food and water bowls "Come on Kat, please eat your food." Mal said to the hybrid. Josie didn't want to, but she was so hungry, she ate all of it within a matter of minuets "She sure was hungry." Mal commented as Josie started to drink from the bowl, "Maybe she prefers to eat in that form." Malice suggested, "Probably." Mal said before getting up "Wash your hands Mal." Malice told her "I know what to do Malice." Mal snapped back as she went and washed her hands. When she came back, Mal and Malice ate their food. Josie fell asleep while they were eating "She's still a bit tired." Mal said, as she noticed the hybrid asleep on the floor. Malice nodded as he continued to eat, "There are tablets that could help her sleep easier." Malice suggested, Mal thought about it "Yeah, I might try her on that." Mal said before taking another bite of her food "So Malice, think you'll ever get a pet one day?" Mal asked after swallowing, Malice shook his head "Nah, too much work and responsibility." He told her, Mal shrugged before finishing off her breakfast.

"I better get her cleaned up." Mal said, noticing Josie still had blood all over her mouth from the mouse "Okay." Malice said, too focused on his food at the moment to care, Mal rolled her eyes at her brother as he ate. She picked up the sleeping cat and went back to her room "Wake up Kat." Mal told the sleeping feline, Josie stirred and opened one eye "Come on, you need to get cleaned up again." She told the cat, Josie meowed a little before trying to move away a little, Mal took her to the bathroom and placed her down on the tiles, she cat was a little more awake now and was looking for an escape. Mal rolled her eyes at the troublesome cat, once she made sure the water was right, she grabbed the cat and put her in the water.

Josie attempted a few times to get out but Mal stopped her every time, eventually Josie just gave up and sat down in the water. Once Josie was clean, Mal grabbed a purple towel and grabbed the cat out of the water, quickly drying the cat "There we go, doesn't that feel better?" Mal asked rhetorically, Josie growled a little before trying to bite her "Hey! No bitting! Otherwise your going for a time out." Mal told the hybrid, Josie ignored the warning and tried to bite her again "Ok, you're getting too boisterous." Mal said before taking the cat back into her room, Mal quickly got her dried and tied a little black bow around her neck before using her magic to make a cat carrier to appear, "Your going for a time out." Mal told her sternly before putting her in the cage, "I'll let you out in about half an hour." Mal told the cat before locking the cage. Josie meowed as she tried to get out of the cage, she turned into her normal form and tried to get her hands through the bars, she couldn't get it open. "I don't care how much you complain, you need to learn to behave." Mal told her sternly before leaving "I'll be back soon." She told the hybrid before leaving to take care of business. Josie figured it was a waste of time and effort to try to get out and curled up in the back of the cage before going to sleep.

* * *

 **I know I updated this quickly but that's because I've got a fairly good plot idea in mind at the moment.**

 **Feel free to request certain parts of the story that you would like to see more of.**

 **If you have any OCs that might work well in this story please let me know.**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought, I honestly would love some more feedback on my story since I still feel a little paranoid...**

 **Please Review, follow and fav this story :)**


	10. Play Toy or Pretend

**I'd like to thank Pinksakura271 for helping me with some idea's for this chapter and for reviewing :)**

* * *

Josie was woken up by the sound of the cage opening, she looks up to see Mal looking at her "Come on sleepy head, you can come out now." Mal told her, Josie moved further into the back of the cage. Mal rolled her eyes, she pulled the cage towards herself before going around the back and tilting the box forward, Josie fell out of the cage with a whimper. "You didn't want to go in there before and now you don't want to come out." Mal sighed "Crazy cat." Mal said before picking Josie up, Josie didn't get a chance to move before she was picked up.

Mal sat on her bed and held Josie on her lap, she started to stroke the hybrids ears. Then someone knocked on the door, Mal groaned before yelling "It's open!" Ginny opened the door and walked in. "Your royal highness, I came to warn you that Pinky will not be made submissive easily." Ginny told Mal formally, showing Mal a lot of respect as she spoke. Mal laughed "No Ginny, you don't know that Pinkette like I do. She will be tamed by anyone-"Mal was cut off by Josie leaping off her lap and running through the open door.

* * *

Josie ran as fast as she could, she had no idea where she was going, she only cared that she got away. Eventually Josie's legs and feet began to ache and throb. Josie started to pant, she stopped for a minuet and fearfully checked to see if Mal was behind her, she sighed when she noticed Mal wasn't there… yet.

Gaston was walking through the castle halls to see something that sent alarm bells ringing in his head, a creature with cat ears and a tail. He stomped on the creature's tail, as the creature meowed in pain Gaston kicked it into a wall before clamping his hands around it's throat, attempting to strangle the monstrosity. The creature clawed at his hands and struggled desperately to escape.

Mal and Ginny were searching for Kat when they heard Gaston yelling, they followed Gaston's voice to see him attacking Josie. "Hey, you, Brute, paws of Queen Mal's pet!" Ginny yelled before she stomped on Gaston's foot. "OW!" Gaston yelled as he held onto his foot before yelling out several colourful words before suddenly realising what she said, Gaston paled in dread. Ginny ignored Gaston and picked up Josie who had coughed up a little bit of blue blood and was now gasping for air, she gave the hybrid back to Mal.

Josie was clinging onto Mal, shaking as she held on, she preferred Mal to Gaston. Red marks covered Josie's neck from where Gaston tried to strangle her. Gaston looked to Queen Mal with a look of terror on his face. "I- I didn't know. That thing looks like an abomination, So, I had the instinct to kill it. Please my Lady, forgive me." Gaston stuttered, Mal just smirks not taking her eyes off Gaston. "Instinct to kill my pet? Huh? Well now I have the instinct to hurt you." She told him before snapped her fingers, a phone appeared in her hand and she called Zevon from his room. "Yes, in main hall near the dungeons. I have another lab rat for you. But this one really torture it." Mal hanged up with a smirk, in a puff of blue smoke Zevon appeared a look of pure sinister glee on his face.

Zevon had Gaston hand cuffed turned to Mal, Ginny just stood there and awaited orders. "Queen Mal, if I'm to have another lab rat may I have permission to switch him for Pinkette in the laboratory cell?" Zevon requested, Ginny looked suspiciously at Zevon _'Why ask to have Pinky let out? Gaston thrown in there with her, it would break her faster. Make her scared she and she would be sexually assaulted by him.'_ Ginny thought, Mal petted Josie, pondering it and eventually, much to Zevon's relief, agreed.

"But when they switch where will you keep your toy?" Mal asked, Zevon didn't need to think about it "My own chambers of course." He tried to keep a stern, sinister, smug look. "Fine but on one condition. I'm holding you responsible for any trouble she causes." Mal told him before she turned to leave, still petting Josie, Ginny followed Mal as she started to leave. Over her shoulder she told him "Oh, don't forget to sound proof your room for her torture." _'I wouldn't ever force anything on Sweet Rose, unless she asked for it.'_ Zevon grinned a real grin as Mal left.

After Mal & Ginny walked away back to the throne room, Zevon turned and forced Gaston, who is still in chains, down the dark staircase, through a secret passage leading to the laboratory dungeon cell. The door slides upwards revealing Amy in a fatal position on the springy metal bed. Amy didn't move when Zevon shoved Gaston on the floor. Zevon grabbed Amy's arms away from her head. Her emerald green eyes looked up at him, she shaked with fear.

"Hey Pinky rearrangements. Get up, you're my personal play toy remember? Let's go I want to see what I can do to you before you break." Zevon taunts before he put hand cuffs on Amy and walked out the cell up to the surface with her. They ran into Malice when they got up into the dark halls, he glared at Amy but said to Zevon. "You're finally going to play with it? Huh she always was a weakling. Shouldn't be too tough to make her beg for her little life." Malice said with some cruel amusement before he continued to walk down to where the prisoners are, to continue to torture the less important prisoners.

Zevon & Amy turned to watch Malice leave, they both glared at his back. Zevon grabbed a potion and teleported them both to his room. Once inside Zevon motioned for Amy to be quiet, he casted a sound proof spell. He breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm truly Sweet Rose. But now we can talk freely." Zevon uncuffed Amy, rubbing at her aching wrists to help. "Zevon, why did you get me out? I'm thankful no doubt but why?" Amy asked, Zevon leaned down and stopped rubbing her wrists, he started caressing her left cheek. "Why? Simple, you deserve to be as comfortable as can be in this crazy place." Amy's gasps softy at his words & gesture. She blushes pink but looks ashamed herself. Zevon stopped and watched as she looked down a little "Comfortable? No, I deserve to suffer. I'm the reason Josie, my poor Delcatty, is nothing more than a common pet. We argued horribly, she was hurt, I was hurt, then because of it she couldn't defend herself like she normally does." Amy told him.

Zevon sighed and moved away from Amy, he motioned her to sit on his bed. He walked over to his huge desk. He opened one of the drawers and revealed a chain with a black gemstone pendent. Amy at looked odd at the gem. "Let me guess, that thing is like marking me as yours? So that if I "misbehave" it will hurt me?" Amy used air quotes on misbehave. Zevon smirks "Still the sly Sweet Rose I remember. It will cause you to feel numbing, freezing, cold temperatures." He walked over to her, he placed the chain around her neck, he lightly brushed his fingers over her pink hair. "When we are around anyone, you must listen to me. No matter what don't speak or acknowledge anyone unless I tell you too." Amy looked down at the pendant around her neck, nodded her head understandingly.

Amy decided to ask Zevon a question she had meant to ask him earlier "Zevon just… have you tried talking to Jay & the others? Don't they know your acting as a double agent now?" Amy got up, she stared up into his brown eyes. He looked ashamed more than he did before. He held her hands firmly. "No, before I went to the Isle, I knew I wanted to help you Sweet Rose. But I… Jay & the rest don't know a thing. I felt it wasn't safe, I'm still not sure it is." Amy smiles tenderly at him. "Well things will be different now." She told him with a reassuring smile.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on The Isle_

Carlos used scanners to see if Amy is still there on the isle somewhere. He slammed his hands onto the table. "No! Not Cherry Blossom too." Carlos groaned. Bree walked over to him holding a somewhat clean rag to him. "Carlos, the reason Amy told me to come to you was she has faith in your skills. You're her Red Tech, right?" Carlos took the rag and used it to clean up his sweat. "True but without Jay & now Amy even with Evie taking care of what remains of us, it's still not enough." As Bree worried about Amy, she couldn't help but feel responsible for it all.

Carlos noticed Bree's expression "It's not your fault Bree." Carlos told her "No, it is. If I had stayed and helped her I-" Carlos cut her off by saying "You would have been captured as well." He told her with a sigh. "Carlos?" Bree asked, "What?" He asked tiredly "What if we got the other VKs on the isle to help us? We all have a common enemy, so maybe they'll help us." Bree suggested. "I don't know… VKs aren't really known for working together, at least not all of us together." Carlos said "Still, it's worth a try." Bree reasoned, wanting to help them find some solution to their problems, even if it is temporary.

* * *

 _Back in Auradon_

Mal sat down on her throne, she gently placed Josie on her lap "You mustn't run away like that, understand my kitten?" Mal asked, Josie nodded a little, the red marks around her neck had started to fade and turn into bruises, Mal gently brushed one of her fingers across the marks, she stopped when Josie recoiled, Mal sighed "I might get you checked out soon, just to make sure you're not injured too badly." Mal muttered before using her magic to summon the lead, "Don't want a repeat now do we." Mal said before connecting the chain to Josie's collar, careful not to cause more pain to the hybrid. Josie sat on Mal's lap, shaking uncontrollably, she didn't bother trying to escape.

* * *

In Zevon's room, Zevon and Amy have calmed down. He reassuringly told her that Josie doesn't blame Amy for what happened to them, then the two decided to head to the throne room. They decided to not have cuffs on Amy, now that she has the black gemstone pendent around her neck. To make it more believable that Amy is Zevon's Play Toy, they chose to change her clothes. Amy helped pick the clothes, but she still hated what she was wearing! A dark blue, skimpy dress that ended at her thighs with simple black ballet shoes. Her pink hair still cherry blossom pink but with a blue ribbon in a low ponytail. "This feels awful." Amy said, feeling uncomfortable about how exposed she is "I know but we need to pull this off." Zevon told her, he held her hand and lightly squeezed it reassuringly, she squeezed his hand back and gave him a shaky smile, she was nervous, worried something would go wrong. "Remember what I told you before?" He asked, Amy nodded "I remember." She told him. They both made their way to the throne room.

When they arrived at the entrance to the throne room, Zevon glared at the two knuckle head guards who stared at Amy lustfully, like she was a piece of meat. Zevon looked back at Amy whom is staring at the floor, just as he had told her. "Put your eyes back in your heads or you will wake up blind & bleeding. Let me through!" Zevon snarled, Amy wondered if Zevon's anger of the situation fake or not. Zevon harshly pulled Amy as they walked in. Mal was on her throne with Josie on her lap, she was talking to Anthony Tremaine. They both stopped and stared at Amy. Mal was looking pleased, a little too pleased, Anthony was looking hungrily at her.

Mal placed Josie on her throne and connected the chain to the foot of the throne, so there couldn't be a repeat of what happened earlier. She walked over Zevon, she sided glanced at Amy. Amy decided to try communicating with Josie _'Josie!? Josie can you hear me!?'_ Amy didn't get a reply. Josie just looked down, remembering Mal telling her to stay away from Amy and Josie was certainly not in any position to disobey Mal now, especially after what happened earlier.

"Did you break her already? I see the pendant you created looks interesting, but does it work?" Mal questioned. Anthony walked over, not caring about what their talking about, he grabbed Amy's chin roughly, not caring that it hurt her. "You are beautiful. Let's see if your pink anywhere else huh?" He said, moving even closer to her, he moved his other arm around her waist, then he moved his hand down lower, Amy looked up at Anthony, her eyes glowed crimson red. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it until they all heard the loud sound of a cracking bone. Anthony held it, hissing in pain, moving away from her as he held his broken wrist.

Zevon turned to her and made the pendent glow icy blue instead of it's normal, dominant black state. Amy fell to her knees, she hugged herself, feeling as if she's freezing to death. "What did I tell you?! You're not supposed look, let alone acknowledge someone else's presence UNLESS I TELL YOU TOO!" He shouted. Amy, while shivering uncontrollably, stuttered out "Yes… My Lord… plea-se please fo-forgive me. I- it won't… happen… again." Zevon stopped the pendent from glowing, Amy stood up, shaking as she did, and walked over to Zevon in a silent command, she leaned up kissed his cheek. Zevon smirked darkly, he lightly bit her neck, Amy moaned in submission, she turned and looked back down to the floor. "That's better." Mal said, she smirked during it all, she snapped her fingers, healing Anthony's wrist immediately, his wrist seemed as if it was never broken. "Zevon well done… I knew it wouldn't take long to break her. But keep on as you will, she is still too feisty." Anthony glared at Amy then turned to Mal. "Feisty?! My queen it broke my bone! That pink thing attacked me!" Anthony growled.

Zevon grabbed Anthony's shirt collar. "That only proves if I'm attacked, she will defend me from harm. Plus, you touched what wasn't yours to play with. You'll be lucky if I don't poison you for it." Zevon growled. Mal cackled loudly, Amy tried to cover up her anger at the sound. "That's enough boys, Anthony leave go get Lonnie, bring her to me, I've got big plans regarding her. As for you Zevon, go keep playing with your toy. Notify me immediately at new developments on her." Mal ordered, she smirked at Amy with a cruel glint in her eyes before walking back to her throne, she removed the chain from the chair and grabbed Josie before leaving.

* * *

Once Amy and Zevon got back to the room they sighed with relief "That could've gone way worse." Zevon muttered before walking over to Amy "Are you okay?" He asked, she nodded "Yeah, I'm okay but I'd prefer to get changed quickly." She told him, feeling very uncomfortable. Zevon nodded and turned away to let her change. Once Amy was back in her isle clothes she turned to Zevon, she sighed sadly "What's wrong sweet rose?" Zevon asked her, suggesting for her to sit down on the bed. Amy sat next to him "I tried to talk to Josie through our telepathic link but…" Amy trailed off "She didn't respond?" Zevon guessed "It's was like she blocked me out." Amy told him, Zevon frowned, "Blocking you out?" Zevon repeated, confused about why her cousin would block their link.

Mal took Josie to her room, making sure to close the door this time, she checked Josie's neck "Stupid Gaston!" Mal growled as she examined the bruises, Josie jumped a little as Mal growled, Mal sighed "Never run away from me again, look what happened to you, what would you have done if Ginny and I hadn't arrived!?" Mal scolded, Josie looked down, Mal sighed. "I wonder why your blood was blue?" Mal muttered, Josie moved away a little, Mal grabbed her gently before she sat down and placed the hybrid on her lap "Hmm, maybe later we should train you how to defend and attack, or at least who and who not to be loyal to." Mal muttered as she petted the hybrid, Josie gulped in fear, not liking the idea of being 'trained'.

Still tired after what happened earlier, Josie started to fall asleep, she tried to stay awake but eventually she just got too tired. When Josie was asleep Mal decided to make sure the hybrid will be less likely to trust anyone except her and Malice and too break Amy and Josie's link more. Mal held her hand above Josie's head and muttered an incarnation, her hand glowed green.

* * *

Josie was back on the isle, her collar and wrist cuffs were gone, Josie looked around in surprise and slight fear, worried about what's going on, the sky was overcast and the area was a little foggy, giving the isle a grim feeling "Hello?" She called, hoping to find the others, she heard a noise in a nearby alleyway, she gasped when she saw someone there but sighed in relief when she realised it was just Carlos "You almost scared me." Josie told him "What do you want freak!?" Carlos spat, glaring at her like she was a pest, Josie was confused, why would Carlos say that "Well? What are you doing here!?" Carlos yelled, not acting like his usual nice self at all. "Carlos, what is wrong? You seem different." Josie said, not understanding. Carlos didn't reply, he just glared at her with eyes that were as cold as steel.

Suddenly others began to surround her, Evie, Malia, Ulric, Jay, the AKs and some more VKs. They all circled around her "What's going on?" Josie asked, feeling nervous about the glares she was receiving. "Carlos, what's that _thing_ doing here!?" Evie asked, referring to Josie in disgust "I know we've never been best friends but really?" Josie asked, confused about why Evie would call her a thing. "That filthy cat should have been caged years ago!" Ulric yelled, Josie honestly wasn't surprised about that, Ulric always wanted to get rid of her. A series of agreements came from the large crowd, including the AKs. Josie looked around in confusion and fear _'What's going on!?'_ Josie thought, the crowd seemed to be very hostile towards her. "Freak!" Some people in the crowd yell, "Deception! Disgrace!" Others would yell "Evil as plain as the scar on her face!" Malia snarled, Josie just realised her hair wasn't covering her scar. "P, please, why are you acting like this!?" Josie stuttered a little, she had no idea what was going on and to be honest… she was scared. Her ears flattened, and her tail flickered nervously.

"Amy!" Carlos yelled, "Skitty's here!?" Josie exclaimed, shocked and worried about her cousin. The crowd parted a little and allowed Amy to walk in before closing back up again, Josie would've ran up to her but the hateful glare with her red eyes directed at Josie stopped Josie from doing so "You! You never should have come back you little vermin!" She yelled, the crowd agreed with her. "Skitty!? What did I do wrong!?" Josie asked, she started to cry a little "Oh look, the monstrosity is crying! Probably upset that it can't go kill any innocent people and other living creatures!" Jay yelled.

"Why are you so angry!? I'm a VK like you so why are you all against me!?" Josie finally yelled, she had no idea why the others were doing this, their insults rang through her head like a hurricane. Tears flowed from her eyes as she looked at Amy who was slowly moving towards her. "We may not be able to kill it, but we can at least make sure it can't hurt anyone else again!" Amy yelled as she moved towards Josie, Josie realised Amy was paler then before "Amy, are you okay! What did I do!?" Josie asked, instead of answering Josie Amy yelled "I won't be able to remove the memories of being… being a boy's toy! But at least I can get even with those monsters by doing this!" Amy yelled before unsheathing a sword, not just any sword, the sword of not only Josie's nightmares but almost every other Jabberwock there is, the vorpal blade, a loud rumble of thunder rumbled through the area, rain began to fall, quickly going from a few drops of rain, to rain coming down in sheets.

Josie gasped in terror as she saw the blade, Josie moved away from Amy as she came closer with the blade. Josie moved until her back hit the wall. "Please, Skitty don't!" josie pleaded, shaking in pure terror at the sight of the blade "Did you help me when I was getting ra-" She stopped, unable to speak, Josie gasped when she realised what she was saying, Amy shook her head "No, you didn't show mercy and help me, so I won't show mercy to you! No one will ever show mercy to an abomination like you! You're a freak! A monstrosity and a disgrace!" And with that final word, Amy plunged the sword into Josie's stomach with no remorse. Josie screamed in agony, her blue blood flowed out of the wound, the crowd cheered and congratulated Amy for doing it. "Why?" Josie asked in a shaky voice, in pain, cold, scared and now pinned to a wall. "Because you deserve it, you've always deserved it!" Amy replied, her voice was as cold as steel. "I've wanted to see that since the first day I saw her!" Evie yelled. "Come on! Let's get inside!" Carlos called, everyone left, except Amy, she glared at Josie with her cold red eyes for a second before turning away, following the others, leaving Josie alone and in pain. Josie tried to get free from the blade but that only resulted in more pain, eventually she just gave up trying to escape.

* * *

Josie woke up on Mal's lap with a terrified meow, Josie was crying and shaking "You okay?" Mal asked before grabbing Josie's hand, she used her magic to see the nightmare her magic created "Oh, sweetie." Mal said before hugging the sobbing hybrid "It's okay, it's okay. I won't let that happen, stay with me and I'll keep you safe." Mal cooed, Josie leaned into Mal's hug as she sobbed, broken little meows escaped her mouth as she cried.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, follow and or fav this story :D**


	11. Submitting

**I'd like to thank PinkSakura271 for reviewing :)**

* * *

Josie cried for what felt like hours, pitiful, broken meows echoed through Mal's room as Josie cried on Mal's lap. Mal sighed before gently holding Josie's chin up with her finger, Mal immediately noticed Josie's eyes were different, before they were more human like but now they seem more... Cat like.

"Come on Kitten, how about this? If you listen and be a good pet, obedient and submissive, I'll protect you from those nasty rebels." Mal offered, Josie whimpered a little before frowning, part of her wanted to accept the deal but part of her still believed there was hope for her to escape. She looked down before jumping out of Mal's lap. Mal had a feeling that the hybrid was unwillingly starting to cooperate.

Josie didn't go far, she couldn't since the door was closed, after a few minutes Josie turned into a small black, dragon with yellow eyes. She went and sat in a corner. Mal quietly got up and crouched down in front of the small dragon "Hey, it's okay." Mal cooed as she noticed the dragon's eyes being yellow and pupils being slits. "Stay with me and I'll keep you safe." Mal told the hybrid, she slowly reached her hand out towards Josie.

Josie gave a small warning growl. Mal just looked at her sadly before turning away and slowly extended her hand again. Josie widened her eyes as Mal turned away and tried again. Josie slowly moved towards Mal's hand and rested her scaly nose on Mal's hand. Mal smiled at the improvement. She knew once a dragon does this they have formed a bond.

Mal slowly started to pat Josie, Josie let out a dragon's equivalent of a purr. Mal laughed a little. Mal gently picked go the small reptile "So I'll take it you accept that deal?" Mal asked, Josie looked at her and nodded. Mal smiled before placing Josie on her bed, she decided to test the hybrid.

"Sit." Mal ordered, Josie sat obediently, "Lie down." Josie lied down "Speak." Josie roared a little. Mal smirked "Good, now transform into wolf pup." Mal ordered. Josie did so, she turned into a small. Black with purple and blue highlights, wolf pup. "Fox." Josie turned into a fox kit of the same colour as before. "A crow." Josie turned into a small crow. "Good girl." Mal praised with a smirk "Now turn into your half form." Mal ordered, referring to the form Josie was in before she jumped off Mal's lap. Josie nodded before turning into her usual form. Josie's small, black with purple stripes, tail flickered from side to side. "Good girl." Mal praised before scratching her behind her ear, Josie purred as Mal tickled her ear.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Zevon and Amy were in Zevon's room trying to figure out what to do now. "Zevon, we need to let Jay and the others in on this, they need to know your a double agent and not one of Mal's lapdogs." Amy told him "I don't know Amy... And I wasn't her lapdog, that spot is reserved for Ginny, Maddy, Anthony and Ziva." Zevon told her "Wait, Ziva is Mal's lapdog?" Amy asked in disbelief. "Well, technically no, she's just supporting Mal cause her father Hades supported Maleficent." Zevon explained.

"Okay but still, we need to tell the others." Amy told Zevon. "Fine." Zevon said, finally giving in, Amy smiled when he said that, but she frowned when she realised something that could ruin that idea "Wait, isn't Malice torturing prisoners?" Amy asked "Yeah, but he won't be there at the moment, he'll be out causing trouble in what's left of Auradon and I can easily hack the cameras there to make it seem like no one was there." Zevon told her "Well what are you waiting for? An invitation? Let's get hacking." Amy said enthusiastically "One that sounded wrong and two, how do we hack their system?" Amy asked. Zevon smirked before suggesting to his computer "I'll use this of course and it helps that I know the security passwords." Zevon told her before he started hacking the system. Before long he had arranged all the cameras. "Okay, now that's done. Um, Sweet Rose, I hate to tell you this, but, um..." He trailed off.

Amy sighed when she realised what he meant "You want me to wear that outfit in case anyone see's us?" Amy asked, Zevon nodded "Yeah, on the off chance Mal or Malice come by we need to have it a little more believable and they will never believe us if they see you back in that." He said, suggesting to her isle clothes. Amy groaned "Fine, I'll go get changed." She said before going to get changed back into the skimpy clothes that covered basically nothing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Mal had finally finished testing Josie's loyalty. She had gotten the hybrid to do things she never would have done before like take all her 'pet accessories' off and eat from her food bowl. Mal smirked at the progress "Your a fast learner Kat." Mal praised the hybrid, Josie meowed a little, feeling uncomfortable about being exposed, Mal ignored the fact Josie was uncomfortable, she figured the hybrid would get used to it. "We better keep those accessories off for awhile since it's getting quiet hot." Mal told the hybrid, it was starting to get very hot in Auradon at the moment, they still haven't taken control of the weather yet. Josie meowed and nodded her head, obeying Mal now without a question.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Amy had gotten out of her normal clothes and back into the horrid clothes from before, Zevon felt terrible that she had to wear that sort of stuff "You ready?" He asked, Amy nodded. The two walked out into the hallway and went towards the dungeons. When they arrived there the first cell they came across was Malia's.

Malia gasped when she saw Amy, "Amy! What have they done to you to make you wear that!?" Malia tried to ask through the sound proof barrier, knowing her sister would never wear that voluntarily. Then she noticed Zevon and growled "You better not have touched her!" She yelled.

"Can you lift the sound barrier?" Amy asked Zevon, he nodded. "Okay, now before you say anything I helped chose this, no Zevon did not touch me, he is working with us." Amy told them. "Child, why would you chose to wear that?" FG asked hesitantly "Mal and Malice think she's my..." Zevon trailed off "Why do you look like Mal!?" Beast demanded. "She's my twin." Amy told the ex king "Your twin!? So that makes you evil to!" Beast yelled "Hey! Sweet Rose is not evil! She's trying to help us all!" Zevon growled, unknowingly another person heard. Ziva considered telling Mal and Malice about this but decided not to... Yet... She figured she'll see where this goes first.

"So, your telling us, Zevon is working with us to help us get Auradon back?" Malia asked. Amy and Zevon nodded "We need to go, we don't have long and we need to see the others." Zevon told then before placing the sound barrier back up "I really don't like what she is wearing." Belle said, "Agreed." Malia agreed.

Zevon and Amy went and told the others, some taking the news better then then others, when they got to Jay, they told him the same as they told the others but they also told him and Lonnie's family about Mal ordering Lonnie's capture. It was safe to say they were not happy. After telling everyone Amy and Zevon went back to Zevon's room. "That went better then expected." Zevon said, thinking no one had saw them.

* * *

 _On the Isle_

Anthony had arrived at the isle, he slinked in and out of the shadows in search of his target. He was beginning to get frustrated when he couldn't find her when his luck turned around.

Lonnie had gone outside to get some air, she was worried sick about her family and Jay. She's tried to be strong and believe that they will get them out of there alive but she was starting to lose hope. She sighed sadly as she sat on the ground, she started up at the sky as if the gods and her ancestors for help. Lonnie jumped when she heard footsteps behind her, she gasped as she was grabbed, a hand over her mouth to stop her from alerting the others "Hello there beautiful." Anthony purred as he roughly pulled her away from the Bargain castle. "Oh, if only I could see more of you but Mal was very insistent that I bring you back in good condition." Anthony said as he traced her jaw with his hand before grabbing a potion and transporting Lonnie and himself to the castle.

* * *

 _In Auradon_

Anthony smirked, he held his hand over Lonnie's mouth as he walked through the castle to the throne room "I have what Queen Mal requested." He told the guards, the guards nodded and one of them left to find the king and queen while the second one opened the door for Anthony.

Anthony forced Lonnie into the room, he held her in pace while waiting for Mal and Malice. After awhile Mal and Malice came in. "Good, I see you've got her." Mal said with a wicked smile while patting Josie. Anthony shoved her forward "What do you want from me!?" Lonnie asked, glaring at Mal and Malice "You'll find out soon enough." Malice said, knowing exactly what his sister wants to happen. Mal snapped her fingers together and Lonnie was magically chained. Josie growled at the chained AK "Calm down Kat." Mal said as she patted the hybrid, with a snap of her fingers, Mal sent Lonnie to the dungeons. "Go tell Yzma we've got the lab ra." Malice ordered Anthony coldly. Anthony nodded and left.

"Mal, I thought you were keeping the accessories on her?" Malice asked, noticing the hybrid had no clothes on. "Relax Malice, she's just a pet, plus it's too hot for her to have them on today, Shell get over heated." Mal told her brother before getting up and going to her bed room with Josie.

* * *

"Okay Kat, you stay here for awhile wile I go take care of some business." Mal said as if she was talking to a baby, Mal gently placed Josie in the cat bed. Josie meowed a little "I'll be back soon, be good Kat." Mal said before leaving.

* * *

 _On the Isle_

Evie was checking on everyone when she noticed Lonnie missing "Hey, does anyone know where Lonnie is?" Mal asked, almost everyone shook their head and said no, except Audrey and Chad. Evie walked up to them "Have you seen Lonnie?" Evie asked again. "Ugh, yes. She went outside." Audrey told Evie with a sneer "How long ago?" Evie asked hesitantly "About... Two hours ago." Chad said offhandedly. "What!? Lonnie's been gone for two hours!?" Evie yelled before going outside.

"Lonnie!? Lonnie?!" Evie yelled, nothing. "No! No! No! Not again!" Evie muttered as she looked around. She decided to go to Carlos and ask him to scan the island. She knocked on the wall as she stood outside the room where Carlos was working with the scanners "Carlos we have a problem!" She told him, then she noticed Bree "What kind of problem?" Bree asked hesitantly. "Lonnie's missing!" Evie told them, she was getting freaked out about all these disappearances.

Carlos groaned "First Jay, Malia and Diaval, then Josie and Ulric, then Cherry Blossom and now Lonnie!" Carlos exclaimed before using the scanners to check the isle. After a while the scanners showed no sigh of Lonnie anywhere on the isle.

"Carlos, we need to do something about this! Their picking us off." Bree told Carlos "We know Bree but what can we do!?" Evie asked Bree, she was extremely agreed about the whole situation "We can try to Allie ourselves with some of the VKs on the isle, it's obvious everyone here hates Mal and Malice just as much as we do."Bree reasoned. Carlos sighed " Think we should?" Carlos asked Evie, he wanted to know her opinion. Evie sighed "I guess it's worth a go." She told them "So who is left on the isle?" Bree asked Carlos "Let me look, this might take a little while." Carlos told them as he turned back to the scanners.

* * *

 _In Auradon_

Malice had just gotten back from causing trouble around the city. _'I'm back, anything happen while I was gone?'_ Malice asked his sister _'Anthony has captured Li Lonnie, we can start the experiment when Yzma has finished.'_ Mal told him, Malice smirked. He didn't have anything against Lonnie except front the fact she attacked and injured Mal, he mostly just wants more power and if the experiment works, he and Mal will be able to do anything they want.

* * *

 _In the dungeons_

In the dungeons, Malia was talking with Belle, she confessed that she was terrified for Ulric, that she was worried that Mal will hurt him. Belle have her a comforting hug "Well be okay, I'm sure of it." Belle reassured her, Malia nodded as she hugged back.

FG and Beast smiled as they watched from the back of the cell. _'Maybe some of them are okay.'_ Beast thought as he watched them _'You never would have guessed she was related to Mal and Mal.'_ FG thought as she watched them.

Jay paced around the cell, he was worried sick about Lonnie. He decided to confess about his crush on Lonnie to Milan and Shang "Can I tell you both something?" Jay asked, he was a bit nervous. They nodded and suggested for him to continue "I... I have a crush on Lonnie!" Jay said quickly. Shang and Milan smiled "We know." Milan told him "You talk in your sleep." Shang explained with a small chuckle, Jay blushed a little. "Wait, so your okay with it?" Jay asked. They nodded again "Of course, if your sleep talk is anything to go by you really care for her." Mulan said with a smile. Jay sighed with relief. He was worried about how they would take it.


	12. Three days later

_Three day's later_

Mal walked into her to room and smirked when she saw Josie sitting in a corner while shaking. She had used her magic to make sure the hybrid had nightmares that were similar to the first dream she had manipulated. She went and picked the hybrid up by the back of her neck.

"Oh did Kat have another nightmare?" Mal asked as if she was talking to a baby. Josie slowly nodded. Mal used her powers to see that it was once again of Amy and the other VKs betraying her. "You don't have to worry about them anymore Kat, besides when my plan is done they'll all be gone." Mal told the hybrid before grabbing a two piece black and blue outfit that looked like it was from Agrabah, Mal forced the hybrid intot the clothes and smiled "Away, don't you look adorable, I knew it would look great." Mal cooed before she grabbed the chain and attached it to the collar. "Come." Mal ordered before walking to the throne room.

* * *

Then Mal summoned Zevon, a few minutes later a cloud of blue smoke appeared. Mal and Malice were surprised to see some pink mixed in with the blue. "Now Zevon I need you to harm Gaston, see what makes him tick. I was thinking-" Mal cut herself off as she looked at Amy who was as usual staring at the floor.

Mal narrowed her eyes at Amy. Malice looked at Zevon suspiciously. "Explain now! Pinky is here ..." Malice trailed off questioningly. Zevon was about to speak when Malice lost the stern look, in favor of a smirk & amused tone. "I understand Zevon, but you can't mix work with pleasure." Malice said before he cackled again. Mal smirked before putting Josie on the ground and strutted up to Amy with Josie, Josie let out a hiss when she was pulled near Amy, the magically induced nightmare still haunting her. "Hey little sister... What do you think of Kat's new outfit? I reallllyy want your honest opinion." She asked with fake tenderness.

Amy had to bite her tongue to stop herself from doing something she knew she would regret. Zevon could sens Amy's control weakening, he stepped in until he's standing in front of Amy. "Queen Mal... if Kat looks the way you want than she" Mal cut Zevon off by glaring at him. "I didn't ask your opinion. Make little Amelia answer me." Mal ordered, Zevon turned to shield Amy from Mal & Malice's view, he mouthed out: "relax." But then he shouted while moving aside: "Speak Pinky". Amy turned her eyes up from the floor glanced at Josie, than stared into identical eyes. "She looks suitable, to be by your side. A true feline dressed Kat she is." Amy's monotone voice answered.

Malice got up off his throne and went up to Zevon before he hit Zevon in the back of his head playfully. "Ha you couldn't break her out of those stupid puns could you?" Malice smirked as he walked over and placed his arm around Mal's shoulders, Mal was eerily quite the whole time. "Zevon... Well done. Still watch Pinky... A precaution of course. But back to business, Gaston needs torturing, Pinky better not distract you from it. Notify me if she or Gaston acts up dismissed." Mal said, Zevon nodded before walking out with Amy behind him.

* * *

The two went into the hidden laboratory cell before they opened the door, Amy grabbed Zevon's arm. She took a deep breath of relief. "That was brutal. The two were so close, I could've..." "Burned them? attacked them? No Sweet Rose, it's not the right time. It's best to lay low." Amy pouted sadly. Zevon smiled "You could torture Gaston in my place. You always hated him, plus you do need to hit something." Amy's fists shaked, she whispered to herself. "He nearly killed Joise."

After Zevon opened the door, Amy walked in with eerily dark confidence. "Gaston it's overdue for punishment." Gaston strapped down, cracks open heavy eyes. "So Ziva sent another female in here? Do your worse!" He shouted madly. "Oh I plan too. You wanted to kill my Delcatty did you not? Called her an abomination? Well let's see you bad-mouth her when your lungs are on fire!" Amy screeched as he eyes glowed red. Zevon leaned against the wall letting her have fun. Gaston's screams in horror, the sensations burning his lungs were too strong.

"You should have seen Josie in that black & blue get up. I had to act like it didn't faze me, as if it didn't anger me." Amy lighted a pink flame on her finger, she starred at the fire. "Next time I'm not so sure I can control myself." She dragged the flame down Gaston's jawline. Zevon walked up and hugged Amy from behind. Gaston glared at him. "Pinky isn't under your thumb." He stated furiously. "No of course she's not. We work together, you Gaston maybe dead before we act on our goal." Amy leaned her head against his chest. _'Zevon must be saying that encase when we leave if Malice or anyone comes Gaston won't know much.'_ Amy thought calmly.

Unknown to couple, , Ziva had followed them down there. She waited inside the sound proof lab chambers to confront Zevon & his supposed Play Toy...

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who commented and Pinksakura271 for helping me with the plot :D**

 **I know this is a bit short but I have been sick for the last few weeks and I wanted to try to update even if it was just a little. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good.**


	13. Deals and punishment

_**Previously...**_

"You should have seen Josie in that black & blue get up. I had to act lqike it didn't faze me, as if it didn't anger me." Amy lighted a pink flame on her finger, she starred at the fire. "Next time I'm not so sure I can control myself." She dragged the flame down Gaston's jawline. Zevon walked up and hugged Amy from behind. Gaston glared at him. "Pinky isn't under your thumb." He stated furiously. "No of course she's not. We work together, you Gaston maybe dead before we act on our goal." Amy leaned her head against his chest. _'Zevon must be saying that encase when we leave if Malice or anyone comes Gaston won't know much.'_ Amy thought calmly.

Unknown to couple, , Ziva had followed them down there. She waited inside the sound proof lab chambers to confront Zevon & his supposed Play Toy...

* * *

 _ **Now...**_

Ziva walked in behind Amy and Ziva before loudly clearing her throat, Amy and Zevon gasped as they turned to the daughter of Hades. "Ziva! How long have you been here?" Zevon asked as he nervously glanced at Amy as she worriedly glanced at him, the thought of Ziva telling someone like Mal, Malice or worse, Anthony about Amy and him terrified him to no end. Amy worriedly glanced at Zevon, hoping Ziva hadn't seen much.

"Oh... You know, awhile... And don't look so nervous, I already know your little secret and I won't tell." Ziva said. "You won't?" Amy asked hesitantly, "That's what I just said." Ziva said "Why? Why aren't you going to tell anyone?" Zevon asked. "I have my reasons." Ziva said before walking out without another word.

* * *

Mal dragged Josie with her down to the laboratories and went into one that was last one. Mal smirked as she noticed Lonnie was tied to a chair in the room with Yzma and Anthony. "Mal let me go! Please stop all this!" Lonnie pleaded as she struggled in the chair. Mal rolled her glowing green eyes before taking the lead off Josie "You Kat are going to assist me, after all your my pet and person slave." Mal said with a smirk before saying "But make sure you don't mess any if this up, or else I will make sure you are punished so severely that you'll never forget it!" Mal snapped before turning to Lonnie before making a gag appear around Lonnie mouth. Mal turned and grabbed a few needles. "Hold this Kat." Mal ordered as she gave the hybrid a few needles to hold.

Josie almost dropped one, earning a glare from Mal "Drop any Kat and you'll be punished severely!" Mal warned before injecting Lonnie with something "Don't worry, this is just going to make it so you don't keep struggling." Mal said with a smirk. Anthony went next to Lonnie and gently brushed aside some of her hair. Lonnie's vision started turning blurry and she stopped struggling. "Nice to see your calming down." Anthony snickered before kissing Lonnie's cheek, Lonnie couldn't react since she felt very dizzy.

"Kat bring the needles." Mal ordered. Josie meowed a little and slowly walked over to Mal, not noticing a shard of glass on the ground. Josie was about to hand Mal a black needle before she stepped on the glass with her bare feet. Josie cried out in pain and dropped all the needles, the needles shatterd as they hit the ground and the contents spilled everywhere.

"KAT!" Mal yelled furiously as she saw the mess the hybrid made. "Queen Mal we can replace it but it will take time!" Yzma tried to calm Mal down. Mal glared at Yzma "Well start fixing it now!" Mal barked before glaring at Josie before making the lead attach Josie's collar again before handing the lead to Anthony "You know what to do with it!" Mal sneered before leaving furiously, but not before she stamped in Josie's tail before leaving.

Josie couldn't help but cry out in pain as Mal stamped on her tail, Yzma noticed the shard of glass in her foot "Hold still you idiotic mutt!" Yzma spat as she held Josie still and got the glass out of her foot "Now you can punish it." Yzma told Anthony before going back to her reaserch, she left Lonnie in the chair for the moment. "Well Kitty, you've been very bad." Anthony said with a smirk before dragging her out of the laboratory and walked past Ginny. _'Oh gods please don't do this! I'll be good! Please I didn't mean it! Please just let me go!'_ Josie tried to say but it just came out a bunch of little terrified meows.

* * *

Amy and Zevon were coming out of the lab where Zevon was when they noticed a trail of blue blood "That's Josie's blood." Amy muttered as she recognised the blood. They continued walking a short way, keeping up the act. Ginny eventually stopped them "Hey you two." Ginny greeted with a sly smirk "What do you want Ginny, I am quiet busy." Zevon said "Oh I'm sure you and Pinky have a lot if businesses to do but I just want to ask if you heard what that filthy mutt did." Ginny said, glancing at Amy as she said 'Filthy mutt'. Amy felt her eyes glow for a second as she felt angry about Ginny calling her cousin a filthy mutt.

Zevon shook his head "No I'm afraid I haven't, what did Kat do?" Zevon asked, pretending to be bored when he was really worried. "The Queen was going to do some experiments and the stupid mutt broke almost all the needles, the only one it didn't break was the one Mal was using." Ginny laughed, knowing she was going to be making Amy both angry and worried. "And that's not all, guess who gets to punish the little freak!" Ginny told them. Amy had to bite her lip as she felt angry, no, furious that Ginny was laughing about Josie getting into trouble. "Who?" Zevon asked.

"Anthony." Ginny smirked ' _Anthony!? Wait!? Punishment? No! He better not do that to poor little Delcatty!'_ Amy thought as she silently panicked about Josie. "Anthony?" Zevon echoed. Ginny nodded "It's hilarious, the little animal was screaming it's retarded head off and it's punishment hadn't even started, it's such a little coward that it makes you wonder how it survived all those years on the isle... Oh wait, we do know, because little Pinky here tried to protect it, ha! what a waste of time that must have been. If you really cared about it you should have just got rid of it, threw off the docks or something, after all it is just a worthless mutt!" Ginny laughed, taunting Amy.

Amy had enough and magically pinned Ginny to the wall "Shut up! Don't you dare talk about my Delcatty like that!" Amy screeched. "I knew it! Zevon never touched you did he!? I knew you were pretending! Now why don't we make a deal!" Ginny exclaimed. "Why would we make a deal with you!?" Zevon growled.

"You know what happens to traitors, it would be a shame if you were brutally killed and poor little Pinky was forced to be tortured, don't forget Mal and Malice have torture items like the Spanish donkey! Or I could tell Anthony and she'll be forced into sexual abuse! But I won't tell anyone as long as you both do everything I tell you to!" Ginny offered.

"Deal." Amy and Zevon reluctantly said as Amy reluctantly let Ginny go. "Good, now don't forget the deal or else we'll have to bring out some torture methods reserved for traitors." Ginny snickered before leaving. "I swear I'm going to burn her to a crisp and I swear if Anthony hurts Delcatty I'll curse him!" Amy growled angrily as her eyes glowed bright red. "I know Sweet rose but we don't have any choice right now." Zevon regrettably told Amy before they continued making their way to Zevon's room.

* * *

 ** _On the isle_**

Evie and Carlos had gathered all the VKs on the isle, it had taken them a few days but they had managed to get everyone together. "Everyone! Can I have you attention!" Evie yelled as she walked out in front of them all. Eventually everyone turned and looked at her. "I know most of you don't like us and each other but we need to work together or Mal, Malice and the rest of the villains in Auradon will kill us!" Evie told them.

"What!? Work you with and those Bore-adon kids!? Now way, count me out!" Uma yelled, a lot of people agreed with her except the kids in the anti heroes club. "Do you all want to die because of a few petty differences!? Yes their the children of our so called enemies but we have more to worry about then our past! The villains have been kidnapping people from the isle and if we don't work together we're all going to die!" Evie yelled.

Everyone went quiet. "Evie's right, we either stand together and fight the enemy or fight between each other and die!" Carlos told them. Uma sighed "Fine, we'll help." Uma said, the rest of the pirates nodded. "We'll help too!" The kids in the anti hero's club said, soon the VKs had all decided to join together with the AKs.

"That was easier then I thought it'd be." Carlos said to Evie quietly "Yeah but can you blame them? It's join or die." Evie said. "Even then we may die anyway." Carlos muttered, Evie worriedly nodded, knowing he's right.

* * *

 **Sorry this isn't very long but I haven't been feeling great lately, I've been having some troubles in real life and my anxiety and depression is bad at the moment.**


	14. Ideas and suspicions

With everyone now working together Ben was starting to feel more confident about saving everyone and freeing everyone from the villains but he had no idea what he'd do about Mal, for some reason he still loved her despite what she's done, something inside him made it so he couldn't hate her, something that has been making him conflicted lately.

He decided to talk to his sister, Bree, about it.

"Bree can we talk?" He asked when he found his sister with Jane.

Bree turned to her brother "Um OK." She said before saying bye to Jane. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked, she seemed to be thinking about something else as well.

Ben lead her to a private spot "So you know how now that we're all working together we will soon be going to rescue everyone?" He started.

Bree nodded

"Well, I've been thinking... And I think I still love Mal... Despite everything..." He said softly.

"Ben she has taken over Auradon and is clearly just as bad as her mother, if not worse!" Bree exclaimed.

Ben sighed "I know but... I don't know I just feel like I can't hate her..."

Bree sighed "I guess I know what you mean sort of, I feel the same way about Malice, like I can't hate him either..." Bree confessed.

"Sounds like we're both conflicted." Ben said.

"Guess so..." Bree trailed off.

"I'm going to go try to clear my head, I'll be back soon." Ben said.

"OK, be careful." Bree said softly.

"I will." Ben said as he started to wonder off, Carlos saw him walking and decided to go ask him why he had seemed strange lately.

He found Ben standing near the water, Ben having wandered off in thought.

Ben jumped in surprise as Carlos came up behind him before calming down as he realised it was just Carlos.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself." Carlos said quietly.

Ben sighed, looking down as he did. "I know..."

Carlos frowned a little "Ben, I can tell something's up, what's bothering you?" Carlos asked, mentally slapping himself as he said that.

Ben arched an eyebrow "You mean apart from the fact that the villains are in control of everything, people have been kidnapped, we have no idea how to really stop them and the fact I'm feeling really conflicted now?" Ben asked.

"You know what I mean." Carlos sighed before arching an eyebrow "Conflicted?" He asked.

Ben sighed "I... I feel like despite the fact Mal has done all this evil... I feel like there's still good in her or something... For some reason I can't bring myself to hate her... And I know my sister feels the same way about Malice... It's almost as if a part of me believes that their cursed or something." He sighed "Never mind... It's crazy talk." He said.

Carlos looked at Ben sadly. He was about to say something before frowning.

"What?" Ben asked.

"You might be on to something... They didn't seem to act anything like this until after Maleficent came..." He trailed off.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ben asked, confused about what the younger boy was talking about.

Carlos didn't respond and instead started thinking about something "It couldn't be... Could it?" He asked himself before turning to Ben "Ben come with me back to the others, I have a theory about what's going on with Mal and Malice." Carlos said.

Ben frowned but nodded and the two teens rushed back to the others.

* * *

 _ **In Auradon**_

Locked in a small cage punished, covered in injuries new and reopening and bleeding was poor Josie. The only thing heard in that silent laboratory were the cage's chain dangling from the ceiling, lightly swinging and her pained filled meows.

Mal entered, her biker boots made echoed stomps on the stone floor. As she looks up at the cage, the dark glow in her eyes softened. "Josie..." Mal trailed off speaking, in what feels like forever calling Josie by her actual name.

No reaction from the hybrid is given. She curls up more in a corner of the cage. Her feline instincts nerve wracked to the point she doesn't register anything but the pain she's in.

Mal worriedly went over to Josie "What have I done?! Hang on Josie I'll get you out!" Mal exclaims sounding horrified with herself as she opened the cage. Doing so scared Josie more, believing she would be harmed again. Josie whimpered fearfully before hissing in pain as she was grabbed out of the cage, turning and biting Mal without thinking.

Mal gasped in pain before her eyes turned back to the bright green they where earlier "Why you bloody mutt!" She snapped before slapping Josie "Don't you dare bite me again!" She yelled at the hybrid.

Josie meowed in pain and whimpered fearfully, letting out terrified meows as she tried to apologize, breathing so fast that it looked like she'd have a heart attack at any moment.

Mal glared at her before picking her up "Stupid animal! Your lucky I like my pets or else you'd be dead!" She told the hybrid.

Josie stayed still, shaking in Mal's arms.

Mal used her magic to clean Josie up, un-break her bones, causing Josie a lot of pain. Mal then used her magic to change Josie into some black shorts and a black tee shirt. "Next time you misbehave like that and I'll muzzle you." Mal threatened.

Josie yowled in pain before nodding frantically.

Mal rolled her eyes "Calm down before you have a heart attack, I don't want to go through the crap of getting a new pet." Mal said as she started stroking her to calm her down, a little worried her pet would end up dying from stress.

Josie whimpered and calmed down a little.

Mal sighed "Bloody animal..." She muttered before taking Josie out of the laboratory, ignoring the blood that slipped down her hand from when Josie bit her.

She took Josie back to her room and put Josie in a cage that had some news paper, Food and water bowls inside.

"Stay in here pet until I come back, until I return think about what you did." Mal told Josie before leaving her in the cage and left the room.

Josie had calmed down a bit more in the new cage, she at least had room to walk and some water and cat food. Some time later she fell asleep, thinking of the rash decision biting Mal. She swore to never try that again.

* * *

Amy and Zevon went back in Zevon's room but as they arrived they realised they had a visitor...

Ziva was sitting on Zevon's bed and smiled a little as they arrived "Finally your here." She said as they closed the door.

"Yeah well this is my room and she is my 'toy'." Zevon said before asking "But why are you here?"

"To tell you that Mal is planning on either capturing or killing everyone on the isle before destroying the isle." She told then. Making Amy gasp, knowing her friends are still there.

Zevon frowned "How do you know this?" He asked.

"Foresight." She said simply.

"You have foresight?" Amy asked, surprised.

"Oh no I'm just great at guessing the future." Ziva rolled her eyes, having become a little more villainous as she had been around the villains for awhile, having been convinced to join her father and the rest of the villains after they invaded Auradon. "Yes I have foresight." She said.

"Okay... But why are you telling us this?" Amy asked.

"I know you aren't his toy Amy and I know your both planning on taking down the villains and I want to help, I don't want to be evil." She stated.

"Really?" Amy asked, shocked.

Ziva nodded.

"Well thank you for telling us Ziva, can you tell us when Mal is going to attack the isle?" He asked.

Ziva frowned a little "I couldn't see that far for some reason but I'm assuming soon." She said.

"Okay and thanks for not telling anyone and telling us this." Amy said with a smile.

Ziva smiled back "Of course, I don't want to see the villains to destroy everything and rule the world."

They all shivered at the thought, knowing that's what will happen if they can't stop the villains.

* * *

Mal had come back after awhile but let Josie sleep for now. She had been resting on her Queen sized bed after a busy day of planning world domination. Then she heard Josie whimpering, knowing her pet was having a nightmare. She sighed and sat up a and got off bed and got the hybrid out of the cage, "Wake up kitten, it's okay, I'm here." She cooed, the dark glow softening once again.

Josie whimpered and slowly woke up.

"That's it, as long as you're a good obedient pet nothing bad will happen to you." She said softly as she rubbed the hybrid's back to sooth her as the hybrid started crying.

Josie had started crying after she woke up, upset after the nightmare, she held onto Mal, seeking comfort. She slowly calmed down.

The dark glow eventually returned to Mal's eyes "Okay that's enough pet! Calm down and sit at the end of the bed." Mal ordered, which the hybrid did quickly, pleasing Mal. "Good girl, now be quite while I have a rest." She said before closing her eyes, soon drifting off into a light sleep.

Josie had moved to the end of the bed and curled up, being quite just as Mal said, she closed her eyes and rested as she waited for Mal to wake up.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't updates any of my stories in awhile, things have been busy for me lately with school starting up again and all, I'll try to update more.**

 **Please leave a review**


End file.
